


BLACKOUT

by anniwndrrr



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pregnancy, Rizzles, Unplanned Pregnancy, one-night stand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniwndrrr/pseuds/anniwndrrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura has a one-night stand with unforeseen results. Lots of fluff, a little bit of smut somewhere along the way and a grain of angst to keep things interesting. </p><p>Very first fanfiction, currently doing a slow do-over on all existing chapters (and cross-posting this from FF.net.), and then hopefully finishing this baby before the year ends... (2016 btw). </p><p>Yo, Rizzles endgame! (Is there another combo then those two?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She is woken by bright rays of sunlight that stream through little windows and hit her face. The sheets tangled around her legs feel stiff and scratchy, a far cry from the soft Egyptian cotton ones she owns and the smell is all wrong, too. As the last layers of sleep leave her, she finds herself in a crappy hotel bed. _How the hell did I get here?_ Upon further investigation she discovers her state of dress -- or rather undress. She squints around the room and listens, but there is nothing but silence and so she concludes that she must be alone. She frowns when she sees her expensive dress and lingerie strewn on the floor. _What have you done, Maura?_

Judging that she won't find out anytime soon she scrambles slightly unstable out of bed and looks for her purse. It's just barely a few feet inside the room, as if she let go of it the second she entered the room. Shaking her head Maura rummages around to find her cellphone. Her head is thumping and it is entirely to bright in this room and she needs to squint to be able to read the time. Already eight. She is supposed to be at work in an hour. An hour that is far to less time to get somewhat presentable. She will need to wear her now wrinkled outfit from the evening before. Sighing she steps into the bathroom. A fast shower to get rid of the sweat of her apparent nocturnal activities will have to do to get ready for today. She thinks that she must have an other outfit in the locker in her office.

 

#

 

When Maura steps into the precinct's café Jane is already nursing a coffee and has a plate of half finished pancakes, slathered in entirely too much maple sirup, in front of her and another plate and mug of coffee is waiting for Maura across the table. The thought of eating anything is right now is making her queasy, but besides that and her massively raging headache a bright smile appears on her face when Jane looks up from her plate and in her direction. Just a few more steps across the busy café and she's at the table with Jane.

"Good morning, Maur," Jane smiles at her.

"Morning, Jane," Maura rasps, her voice scratchy.

Jane chuckles and winks, "Didn't get much sleep tonight, mh?"

"No. Not my preferred 7.5 hours of sleep," Maura answers frowning.

Jane musters Maura. Her dress has wrinkles. Actual wrinkles and not just the invisible kind, that Maura has the habit of smoothing down with her hands every so often when she gets nervous. Her make-up is basically non-existent and therefore isn't doing a good job at hiding the massive dark circles under her hazel eyes. _Maura in a wrinkled dress? That's definitely not normal._

"What's the matter?" Jane asks slightly concerned. She is aware that her friend has gone out last evening; some fancy charity function she couldn't attend with Maura since she had to wrap up their latest case. And now Maura is doing the walk of shame -- no nicer explanation possible for the state of her dress -- looking too tired and slightly lost instead of bubbly like on any other given morning. She's not talking a mile a minute about her evening and instead sighs heavily before beginning to rub little circles over her temples.

"I appear to be unable to recall last nights activities and why I woke up alone in a less then satisfactory hotel room this morning."

"What?" Jane shrieks. "You're not serious? Are you?"

"Well," Maura starts. "I must have had a little bit too much wine and I am fairly certain that I engaged in sexual inter--"

"Hold on!" Jane stops her with her hands thrown up. "That's too much detail on your nightly activities."

"-- though the only real evidence I have is waking up naked. Whoever I was with hasn't left a note..."

Maura picks at her pancakes. Her stomach is definitely not up for solid food, yet.

Jane doesn't like it when Maura talks about sex, but what she likes even less is some sleazy asshole all over Maura, feeling her up when she's clearly drunk. Too drunk to recall anything this morning. _What asshole does that? If she ever finds out who it was..._ she grimaced and nearly growls when Maura brings her out of her thoughts.

"Jane, it's okay, I'm sure I'll remember later. I'm not hurt. I promise."

"But whoever you have been with was taking advantage of you! Sleepingwith you when you must have been clearly drunk instead of bringing you home or calling you a cab..."

Jane could go on with her rant for years to come when it is about protecting Maura. But the ringing of their cellphones cuts it short.

 

"Rizzoli."

"Dr Isles"

"On my way," they say at the same time and look each other in the eyes.

"Wanna drive together?" Jane asks. Maura looks hung over and not yet sober.

"Actually I was hoping we could pick up my car later. It's still at City Hall, I came here by cab."

 

#

 

The evening found both women cuddled together under a blanket on the doctor's couch. Maura's feet rest in Jane's lap, while the detective absentmindedly caresses her calfs through the soft fabric of the blanket.

When they came back from picking up Maura's car they had pizza for dinner. On the couch. It isn't something that Maura allows to happen often, but it didn't take long to give in to Jane's whining. The prospect of laying down and resting her heavy limps was just too tempting. Crumbs and grease and proper manners be damned. She had smiled when Jane announced that it was her turn to chose a movie and picked a documentary about a jungle tribe out of her tivo list. As always when she chose that kind of entertainment Jane had groaned, but secretly she is happy to watch whatever as long as Maura is next to her. Everything is better with Maura next to her. But Maura can never know. She thought about all the things Maura could make her do if she knew that she was unable to say no to her. It isn't a risk she wants to take. And after all, she is not whipped. Not. Okay, so maybe she is. But that is her dirty little secret.

The next time Jane looks over to Maura, she sees that the doctor has fallen asleep. She's thinking about what to do. Waking the doctor and risking that she may have to leave her to sleep in the guest room, just closing her eyes as well sleep on the couch for the night or carrying the doctor to bed and simply slipping in next to her. She isn't to keen on getting a kink in her neck so she opts for number three. Carrying the tiny doctor to bed.

With about as much grace as she can manage Jane reaches for the remote and turns the TV off. Then carefully setting it back down on the coffee table without disturbing Maura. Next is lifting Maura's feet out of her lap. When she gets up she takes the blanket and folds it neatly, putting it back where it belongs over the arm of the couch. She watches as Maura shivers a little before sliding an arm under Maura's knees and shoulder and preparing to lift her into her arms bridal style.

Unconsciously Maura reaches her arms around Jane's neck as she lifts her into her arms and nuzzles into Jane's chest. Jane is surprised at how small Maura really is. It's not a problem to carry her to bed.

Carefully she sets her down on the very edge of the bed so that she can get the comforter out of the way. When she tries to extricate herself from Maura's hold she gets a low whine in response and feels her holding onto her shirt.

"Stay," comes out as a mumble from the half asleep woman and Jane is eager to comply when she slips into the other side of the bed. It doesn't take long at all for Maura to roll over and into Jane's side, reestablishing her hold on Jane.

 

#

 

This time when she wakes up there is an arm curled around her middle and thick black curls are tickling her nose. Looking over to the clock on her bedside table she can make out that she has just a couple of minutes to spare before the alarm goes off. Maura can almost always rely on her internal clock to wake her up in time and isn't one that stays in bed long after waking up. But she has to admit that it is quite comfortable to lie here with Jane sleeping next to her. She chuckles silently, knowing that Jane does like to cuddle but is denying it quit frequently in front of everyone, especially her mother. She feels so lucky that she gets to see this other, soft side of her best friend.

Trying to get out of Jane's hold she wiggles around, but her efforts are fruitless. Jane just groans and pulls her tighter into her side.

"Jane," Maura tries but gets no answer.

"Jaaane," she tries again. Louder this time but all she gets is a grunt in response.

Desperate times reach for desperate measures. She pokes Jane in the ribs with her fingers. "JANE!"

"What? Maura?" Jane screeches startled and confused.

"Jane, let go of me," Maura snickers.

"No," comes the whiny response. "You're comfy."

Maura gets pulled even closer and Jane nuzzles her nose into Maura's neck.

"Jane, we really should get up and I really need to use the toilet. I promise I'll make you breakfast."

"Fine, but only if I get to eat Lucky Charms," Jane mutters as she releases Maura.

"I don't know how often I already told you that Lucky Charms shouldn't be considered as an appropriate breakfast. The amount of sugar --" Maura starts to ramble off fact but Jane cuts her off. It is way too early to deal with Google-Maura.

"I thought you need to go to the bathroom Maura and not waste your precious time with educating me about what a terrible breakfast choice my cereal is. Now go and get ready."

Jane pulls the blanket over her head and shoos Maura away.

"Fine, Jane," Maura pouts. She knows that Jane can be very grumpy in the morning, especially before her first cup of coffee, but she's just a little bit hurt nonetheless.

Thirty minutes later Maura emerges from the ensuite bathroom, wearing only a silk robe and a devilish smirk as she tiptoes over to her bed. With one swift motion she grabs the foot of the blanket and pulls it from a lightly slumbering Jane.

"Hey!" Jane complains loudly when the cold air hits her.

Maura laughs.

"Well, Jane, you'll thank me later when you actually have enough time to eat breakfast for once."

"Uggh. I hate getting up early!"

And with that Jane stumbles out of bed and heads toward the bathroom.

"I also need to get by my apartment to walk Jo. Hope she hasn't used my bed as a toilet yet..."


	2. Chapter 2

[ _One month later._ ]

 

It's the ass crack of dawn and it is definitely too early for Jane Rizzoli to be called to a crime scene. She easily spots Maura already crouching next to the body, taking notes and looking ready to walk down a runway any second.

"What've got, Frost?" she asks her partner who comes up next to her, discretely wiping the edges of his mouth. He might also still look a little bit green around the nose.

"Hit and run, caucasian male. I'm checking the area for witnesses now if that is alright with you."

"Sure, go ahead Frost."

Jane doesn't make fun of Frost when he gets squeamish around murder victims. She likes him as a partner,quite a lot, but she doesn't tell him that.

She approaches Maura and lays a hand on her shoulder.

"Morning, Maur," she greets the doctor softly with that husky quality her voice sometimes gets. "Can you tell me anything yet?"

Maura looks up to Jane and smiles.

"Good morning, Jane. The victim appears to be in his late twenties, liver temp indicates that he's been dead for at least eight hours."

The doctor makes a final note on her clipboard before she starts standing up, wobbling slightly as she does. Jane quickly catches her elbow to steady her while she finds her equilibrium again.

"I told you before, one day you might break your neck wearing those ridiculous high heels."

"Don't be silly, Jane. My shoes are perfectly fine. I just got a little light-headed; I haven't had the time to eat something yet. Did you know that just drinking 120ml of orange juice contains enough glucose to raise your blood sugar levels within minutes. Actually --"

"Alright, Doctor. You do look a little pale. Why don't we get you something to eat then? I could go with some waffles, eggs and bacon for breakfast right now. And coffee! And you can get your juice. How does that sound?"

 

#

 

A few minutes after they have sent the body on it's way to the morgue with Maura's tech team, they sit down at a booth in a small diner that is in the neighborhood of the crime scene.

"I could really eat those waffles with eggs and bacon right now," Maura declares cheerfully as she eyes the menu.

Jane stares at Maura. _Since when is she voluntarily ordering bacon?_

"You sure you feelin' alright?"

"Why?"

"You never order the real deal and always give me shit about it. And you never order eggs and waffles."

"Well I'm just really hungry and aren't you always telling me that I should 'live a little'? Right now I'm craving bacon. And waffles. With eggs!" Maura announces happily.

"I'm sure as hell won't complain to have my bacon just to myself for once, Miss Cholesterol," Jane teases.

"Language! And I do not eat your bacon!"

"Do, too!"

"Do not."

"Hives, Maura," Jane smirks and points towards Maura's pale neckline. Maura's hand shoots up to her throat in reflex, feeling for the treacherous red splotches.

"Well, not all the time," Maura admits sheepishly.

 

#

 

In the afternoon Jane walks in to the morgue looking for Maura and any possible new findings on their John Doe that may help them solve his murder and find his identity.

"Maura?" she calls out as she stomps into the autopsy room looking for her friend.

"Hey Maura, are you there?"

Obviously Maura must have finished the autopsy already and is somewhere else, so Jane is walking up towards Maura's open office. She smirks at the sight that greets her. Maura's head is using her folded arms as a pillow and her eyes are closed.

_ Tsk. Tsk. Doctor Isles sleeping during work hours. And she tells me something about work ethics. _

A sleeping Maura is adorable, but in the end she knows the Maura would be horrified if one of her underlings or someone else from the police department would find her asleep at her desk, so she decides to wake her up. She creeps up next to Maura's chair and bends down a little and shakes her shoulder gently.

"Hey Maura, wake up," Jane whispers into Maura's ear.

The doctor's head immediately snaps up. "Oh, shoot. I just wanted to rest my eyes for a minute."

She yawns and stretches a little to loosen up her muscles that have cramped up from sleeping on her desk.

"Yeah I can see that," Jane snorts. "Sleeping during work hours, really, Dr Isles? You know I never gonna let you live it down."

"Anyway, what has gotten you so tired?"

Maura yawns a second time. "I don't know, I went to bed early but I've just been so tired in the last few days. What brings you down?"

"Oh, I just wanted to ask if you had any news on our John Doe here?"

"No, nothing new. Toxicology reports and dental records aren't back yet. It will likely take until tomorrow."

"So that means you're finished for the day?"

"Well, there is always paperwork to do. That is what I was doing before I apparently fell asleep," Maura replies frowning.

"Forget the paperwork for once, it is almost 5 o'clock. Why don't you go home now and I'll come by later with some take-out for dinner and a movie?"

"That sounds lovely. Bring Jo if you'd like."

"Doctor Isles, are we looking for a sleep-over?" Jane grins.

"Why yes I do, detective," Maura grins back brightly.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit then."

 

#

 

Two hours later Maura can hear the front door open and a white fur ball, also known as Jo Friday, bounces through the door and up to her in the kitchen.

"Well hello Jo," Maura greets the little mutt and squats down to rub her belly. "Did your Mama bring you along? Yes, she did!"

"Hey there!" Jane greets her. "I think Jo couldn't wait to see Bass, it's been a while since the two of them had some quality time."

"Hello, Jane," Maura greets as she gets up from her position on the floor, walking over to see if Jane needs help carrying something.

"I got us some Chinese and brought that new wine you talked about last week."

Jane holds up the dark bottle for Maura to see.

"You remembered?" Maura's eyes light up. "Thank you so much, Jane!"

 

Jane kicks off her boots unceremoniously and walks over to the coffee table, putting the various take-out containers on top. Walking back into the kitchen she discards the plastic bag in the recycling bin and gets herself a cold beer out of the fridge. Beer that Maura buys just for her and one of the little things that Maura does that make Jane feel special.

Maura is pouring herself a glass of the wine and proceeds to slosh it around, watching the dark red liquid leaving blurry marks on the glass. She inhales deeply into it before she finally takes a sip to taste the wine with expertise. As soon as the red liquid touches her tongue however, she makes a face and runs for the sink, spitting it out.

"This tastes awful!"

"What?" Jane asks incredulously. "I just spent more than 20 bucks for that bottle. Surly it can't be that bad?"

"See for yourself," Maura tells her before handing over her glass to Jane.

Jane takes a generous gulp, trying to imitate Maura's way of sampling wine.

"Nope, can't see what's wrong with it. Tastes like all your fancy schmancy red wines you try to make me drink."

"I'm pretty sure that is not how it is supposed to taste," Maura retorts as she rinses the glass in the sink.

"Maybe your taste buds are trying to tell you that you should drink beer instead of wine," Jane teases.

"Jane, my fungiform papillae can't speak. And there are actually different types of papillae and not all of them are processing taste."

"I think they do, Miss Literal," Jane laughs.

"Oh," Maura smiles slyly. "Sarcasm."

Jane just shakes her head.

"I'm starving, lets eat! Do you want a beer instead?"

"No, I think I'll just have some water," Maura answers and gets them some cutlery out of the drawer she's standing in front of.

 

#

 

"Really Jane?" Maura asks with an eye-roll that she must have learned from Jane. "You had to get us _Alien vs. Predator_?"

"Well, a girl needs some action!" Jane says playfully.

"But we watched that before and it appears to be unrealistic."

"Didn't we watch one of your foreign movies the last time? At least I don't need to think so hard when I watch this one."

"You said you liked it," Maura scowls.

"Not the point, Maura."

 

Half way through the movie Jane hears her friend snoring lightly at the other end of the sofa. Her feet are resting in Jane's lap and Jo Friday is sleeping on Maura's belly. Jane picks up the remote and turns off the TV.

"Maura?" Jane whispers.

The doctor stirs a bit before opening her eyes. She yawns.

"Sorry," she mumbles sleepily. "I guess I fell asleep again?"

"It's alright. Lets get you to bed."

Jane lifts Maura's feet from her lap and Maura stands up gracefully, forgetting Jo Friday who scampers down before she can fall.

"Sorry, Jo," Maura murmurs and bends down to pet the mutts head before she continues on her way to her bedroom up the stairs.

"Good night, Maur," Jane says as they reach Maura's room and turns to head a little bit farther down the hall to the guest room.

"Where're you going?"

"To bed?"

"In the guest room?" Maura asks, eyes trained on her sock-clad feet.

"Yes?"

"'Night Jane."

Jane smiles. Maura looks like a lost sad puppy.

"Want me to stay with you?" Jane offers.

"Would you?" Maura asks hopefully.

"Of course."

Jane brings her hand to a soft cheek and caresses it softly with her thumb. "I'm just going to get ready in the other bathroom. Alright?"

Maura leans into Jane's touch and her eyes close.

"Thank you."

 

When Jane sneaks into Maura's bedroom a few minutes later her friend is already curled up in her king sized bed.

She slips under the covers on her side and begins to settle on her back before a soft hand reaches out and searches for hers. Jane takes it and Maura tucks it around her waist, intertwining their fingers, so Jane has to play the big spoon. Maura sighs contently when her detective complies and snuggles more closely into her back.

Jane smiles and closes her eyes. Sleep claims them fast.

 

#

 

At first Jane is confused about what woke her up. But then she can hear retching and sees that the other side of the bed is empty. Soft light shimmers through the darkness of the bedroom coming from the en-suite.

Jane gets out of bed and knocks softly on the door.

"Maura?" she asks concerned through the closed door. She gets a pitiful moan as response.

Not caring about modesty Jane opens the door and finds her best friend sitting on the cold floor in front of the toilet. She quickly settles down next to Maura and gathers loose blonde curls in one hand and puts the other on her back to rub soothing circles.

"Jane, you don't have to see that."

Maura feels more than a little embarrassed. She never had anyone to look after her when she's not feeling well.

"Of course I do. That's what best friends are for! Just think about all the times you had to patch me up. Now it's my turn."

Maura wants to thank her but instead throws up into the toilet again.

"It's okay, sweetie. I've got you," Jane reassures her and pulls her into her lap so she doesn't have to sit on the cold tiles.

A good while has passed before Maura wipes her hand over her mouth and looks at Jane.

"You think you can get up yet?" Jane asks.

"I think so, yes."

As Jane gets up she carefully pulls Maura upright with her. Her hands hover over Maura's elbows, who is looking more pale than usual.

"You think you can get ready by yourself?" Jane asks concerned.

"Of course, Jane," Maura replies but Jane isn't completely convinced.

"But if you need help or don't feel good all of a sudden you call for me, 'kay?"

"Yes, Jane," Maura smiles.

"I start making you some tea and something light to eat, okay? Maybe I'll ask Ma what she cooked for us when we were little and had a stomach bug."

"Thank you, Jane. That's very sweet, but I'm going to be fine. I already feel better."

"Anything you need, you call. Remember?"

"Yes, now go."

 

Jane hurries to the guest room to throw on her clothes and is on her way to the kitchen in record time. She'd do anything to help Maura feel better.

When she walks around the corner she can already spot her mother banging pots and pans in Maura's kitchen.

"Morning, Ma."

"Good morning, Janie," Angela greets happily and moves around the counter to give her daughter a peck on the cheek.

"Back off, Ma, no hugs. You know I don't like them!" Jane scowls at her mother and pushes her away lightly.

"Can't a mother show her only daughter a little bit of affection?" Angela scoffs.

"Ma," Jane sighs as she starts looking for the cabinet with all the teas inside.

"What are you looking for, honey?"

"Tea."

"Tea? Since when do you not drink coffee in the morning?" Angela's brows crinkle.

"I don't. It's for Maura, she's not feeling well," she answers.

"Oh, let me do that. You go and make yourself a cup of coffee."

Angela is happy to have to do some mothering duties that are actually appreciated by someone.

"Thanks, Ma. I also promised her to make something light for breakfast to not upset her stomach further."

 

When Maura finally comes down the stairs, dressed for the day, she looks much better than before. She's not quite as pale anymore and her make-up and hair are just as perfect as they always are.

"Good morning, Angela," she greets the elder Rizzoli.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Angela walks around the kitchen island and hugs the doctor. "How are you feeling? Jane told me you're not feeling well?"

She's holding her at arm length to examine her; as if to make sure that all limbs are still where they belong. As a final examination she holds the back of her hand to Maura's forehead. "At least you don't have a fever."

"I'm fine, Angela. Jane exaggerates."

"Yeah? You should've seen yourself 45 minutes ago," Jane says as she enters through the back door with Jo. "i thought you were about to faint while you were puking."

"Language, Jane!" Angela and Maura scold in unison.

"Well, you certainly look better now, dear. But are you sure you're up to eat something just yet? I made you some oatmeal and peppermint tea."

"Yes, thank you, Angela. I'm actually quite hungry."

And with that Maura sits down in front of her plate that's sitting on the island and digs in. Angela is looking at her but Jane just shrugs and takes a seat in front of her own breakfast, which contains consistently less oatmeal and more eggs with bacon.

 

#

 

They're half-way at the precinct when Maura suddenly clamps her left hand over her mouth and squeaks out a "Please pull over, Jane!", before she's already trying to open the door to get out in time to throw up in the curb.

Jane hastily gets out of the cruiser, too and for the second time that morning holds back her friends hair and puts a steadying hand around her waist to keep her upright.

"You should be at home. In bed. Resting!" Jane scolds, albeit in a comforting tone.

"No, Jane," the doctor almost pleads. "I never take sick days!"

"Well, there is always a first time."

"But the case..."

"I am pretty sure your lackeys are fine without you for one day."

Jane helps Maura back into the car and starts looking through the clove compartment for some mints she's sure Frost has stashed in there somewhere.

"AHA!" she exclaims and holds up a small tin. "I knew Frost sneaked some in!"

She hands them to Maura. "I'm sorry but I don't have any water in the car."

"Thank you, Jane, it's alright. I can brush my teeth in the morgue."

"Nice try Maura, but I'm driving you home."

"Jane, if you drive me back home I just take my own car to get to the precinct and then not only I, but you too, will be late for work. So please just drive. I promise to take it easy," Maura tries to persuade her friend and uses her best puppy dog eyes to get what she wants.

"Fine. But I will be checking up on you," Jane looks at her sternly and points her index finger in Maura's direction.

"Fine."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jane was sitting across from Frost tapping a pencil at her desk.

"Jane will you stop already,“ the younger detective is annoyed of Jane's impatientness.

"Well, then make it go faster, Frost,“ Jane glares back resuming her task of tapping the pencil in a steady tok-tok-tok on her desk.

When Jane and Maura had come into to precinct earlier that morning the dentists records were back and they could finally give the victim a name.

Victor Schwartz was a 28 year old graphic designer who appeared to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. So far they can't tell if his death was planned or if he just was in the way whoever did this. Whatever the reason was Jane will find those responsible for his death.

Currently the team is looking for any family. Jane is not looking forward to bring the bad news - this is the part she hates most. It is always hard watching relatives mourn the death of a loved one.

Finally Frost speaks up, "hey Jane, I got the victims parents. They're living in South End."

"God, I thought this thing was taking forever!" Jane answers relieved. Waiting is just as bad as being the bringer of sad news. At least now they have something to start with.

"Great, let's check this out!" Jane rises out of her chair, snags her blazer and walks towards the elevator. "Wait for me at the car, I'm just checking up with Maura real quick."

"Yeah, check up on your girlfriend, Jane,“ Korsak calls after her.

"Shut it old man,“ Jane gives him her best death glare. "She wasn't feeling well earlier."

The DING announces the elevator and the doors slide open. Jane quickly steps inside to get away from the two male detectives and down to Maura. She hopes the doctor is feeling better.

–––

Maura hears the distinctive foot steps of one Jane Rizzoli as she is elbow deep in a chest cavity of an elderly woman. She looks up just in time to see the raven haired detective stepping through her morgue doors.

"Hey Jane,“ she smiles.

"Hey Maura, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. My stomach's been fine thus far."

"Good. Frost and I are heading out to inform his parents. Do you want to go to lunch with me later?"

"Sure. I'm looking forward to it. I haven't felt nauseous since earlier in the car, so I think I'm fine with a light lunch."

"Okay, see you later!" Jane turns around and heads back to the elevators.

Maura lets out a sigh and turns her attention back towards the deceased woman and continues with the autopsy.

–––

Later Jane and Frost come back from the victims parents and were non the wiser. He wasn't in any trouble that they knew of and were just shattered that their only son died at such a young age. All they want is closure and to get those responsible for his death behind bars.

Apparently he had a girlfriend, but they have yet to find her. She wasn't at home when they drove by and her roommate wasn't sure when she'd be back.

A little bit defeated they stride into the bullpen and Jane throws herself into her chair running her hands through her thick black curls.

"I hate this,“ she groans.

Just then the click-clack of Maura's heels can be heard making their way around the corner.

"What do you hate, Jane?" Maura chimes in and nods her head in Frost’s and Korsak’s direction for a silent greeting.

"That we got nothing. Nada. The parents don't know about anything and the girlfriend wasn't at home,“ the brunette complains.

"Let's head to lunch and I think afterwards the tox results should be here. Maybe we'll find something in there."

"Alright. I'm starving. Frost, Korsak, you okay if I go out for lunch? Do you want anything?"

"Na, it's alright, Angela is making me somethin’," Korsak answers and Jane rolls her eyes at that.

"I have a date with the vending machine,“ Frost counters.

"Don't complain later - I offered to get you something,“ Jane laughs and turns to Maura to head to the elevator.

„Never," Frost chuckles.

–––

Jane and Maura are just entering a small café a few blocks away from the precinct when Maura suddenly grabs Jane's arm. Jane turns to her and looks at her concerned.

"Jane I can't go in there!" she whispers frantically.

"Why not?" now Jane is confused.

"Because I remember,“ Maura answers slightly desperate.

"Because you remember?" for a short time Jane thinks that maybe Maura has a fever or something. She's just not making any sense.

„Yes," the blonde whines.

"Maura, you are not making any sense. Care to explain why you don't want to go in there?“

_Maura is cradling a glass of whine in her hand when a handsome tall man comes up next to her. He wears a nicely tailored tux that accentuates his broad shoulders. His hair is a dark gold braun color and he has stark blue eyes. His bone structure is magnificent._

_"Good evening, I'm Dr. Richard MacKenzie."_

_He takes her hand and kisses it lightly. Maura blushes just a little bit._

_"Pleasure to meet you,“ Maura answers in a sultry tone. "I'm Dr. Maura Isles."_

_After being a little bit disappointed that Jane couldn't accompany her tonight, the night might just turn into a nice distraction of her hectic days. After all sex is a great stress relief._

_As Richard tries to open the hotel room, Maura is sucking at his neck and claws at his back._

_"Hurry" she's impatient to see him naked on the bed at her mercy. If there's one thing that Maura is an expert at, it's sex._

_The door springs open and he pushes her a little uncoordinated through and just manages to shut it before Maura starts to get the jacket of his shoulders and pulls the shirt out of his pants. He kisses her roughly on the mouth and fumbles with her zipper. Finally he unzips her and pushes the dress down and attacks her neck with his teeth. She yanks his fly open and eagerly strokes his penis through his boxer briefs. He groans into her neck and pushes her further in the direction of the bed until her knees hit the mattress. She plops down and removes his pants, scratching her nails along the back of his thighs as she does._

_Richard steps out of his briefs, too and Maura scoots up to the head of the bed._

_He hovers over her, kissing her deeply and snakes one arm under her back to get to the clasp of her lace bra. She rises her back a little to give him better access. Pulling the garment off her he flings it somewhere behind him to get right back to her full breasts. He gropes them a little hard and twists one of her nipples and takes the other one into his mouth. She arches into his teasing tongue. Her hands are gripping at his shoulder blades. His long hands slide across her torso down to her panties. He tucks at them and pushes them down. With a little wiggling they come off and join her bra on the floor._

_He lowers himself a little bit more on top of her and his erection is pressing into her core. She grounds her hips at him, her core buzzing in excitement about what is to come._

_One of her hand is traveling further down and gives his ass a squeeze before she grips his penis and aligns it with her entrance._

_He groans and pushes into her._

_To her disappointment he finishes rather quickly and doesn't bother to care for her own needs and simply drops heavily on top of her, already snoring._

_She pushes him off her and huffs. That was not what she had in mind to satisfy her needs. Her head is fuzzy from the alcohol and she's getting a little agitated that she has to take matters in her own hand. Whatever, she thinks and lets her hand travel down to finish what was started._

"The man at the front of the line. I think this is the one I slept with last month at the charity foundation that you couldn't accompany me to."

"This is the guy you slept with?" Jane asks incredulously.

"I think so yes."

"You think? Or you know?"

But just then the guy turns around and recognition is flitting over his face. He puts on a big slimy smile and walks purposefully in the women's direction.

"I can't talk with him,“ Maura is on the verge of hyperventilating and she grips Jane's biceps tighter.

"Hey Maura!" Jane tries to calm her down, "look at me. Take a deep breath with me. In and out. That's good. We get rid of him in no time."

The doctor calms down and her face settles into a mask of calm and politeness even though inside she is in turmoil as the handsome man approaches her.

"Hello Maura, how nice to meet you here!" he greets and is quick to give her a peck on each of her cheeks. Maura feels nauseous but her education is making her act polite. She smiles.

"Hello Richard,“ she greets him and subconsciously tries to step away from him. She points in Jane's direction, "this is Detective Jane Rizzoli, my colleague and best friend. Jane, this is Dr. Richard MacKenzie."

Richard turns to Jane and holds out his hand which Jane takes reluctantly. "Nice to meet you, Detective."

"Pleasure is all mine,“ Jane greets sarcastically with her best false smile.

"So Maura, you never called, but I was thinking that we could go to dinner sometime? To continue our last encounter?" He eyes her like he's about to eat her. Jane glares at him. _Can he get any more sleazy?_

"Uhm…" Maura stutters a little. "I am sorry I had so much to do during the last weeks. I'm afraid we're in the middle of a case right now."

"Oh, I see. That's a shame. A woman like you shouldn't have to work so hard. Maybe you can give me a call for dinner?"

"I enjoy my work very much, thank you. Have a nice day,“ Maura answers in an icy tone. And with that she takes Jane's hand and drags her inside. Richard left dumbfounded outside the café.

"What a dick!" Jane blurts as she sat down on one of the small tables. "How could you ever sleep with him in the first place?"

"Well he has an amazing bone structure, but his act was less then satisfactory. I guess this was also why my mind chose not to remember him,“ Maura explains.

"To much information, Maura!" Jane hisses. "And obviously you just drank him nice."

Maura just rolls her eyes at Jane.

"Lets order something, I'm up for a nice sandwich!"


	4. Chapter 4

When the two ladies stride back into the station Angela waves in an inviting motion from the café to them. Rolling her eyes Jane tucks at the doctors arm to redirect her in the direction of her mother.  _Better go see what she wants now, before she's making a guilt trip later_ , Jane thinks.

Maura looks at her in confusion but then spotts Angela herself and lets Jane guide her to the counter in front of Angela.

"Hey Ma,“ Jane greets her with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Hello Angela,“ Maura gives her a genuine smile.

"Hello you two!" the Rizzoli matriarch greets them enthusiastically and turns a bit to look at Maura directly. "Maura honey, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, Angela. Thank you for your concern. I haven't been sick since riding to work this morning."

"Oh, did the ride upset your stomach?" Angela asks concerned, eager to mother someone.

"Oh yeah, Dr. Isles here totally spilled her guts in the curb,“ Jane answered but winked at Maura to let her know she's just teasing her.

"Jane! Language!" Maura shrieks piqued. "I did not spill my guts. In fact it is impossible to spill your guts unless you’re severely injured. But then it had to be your abdomen to spill ones intestines."

"Sheesh, alright,“ Jane rolls her eyes but Maura just glares back.

"It must have been something I ate yesterday,“ the Doctor contemplates further.

"Thank god I'm feeling alright then. I ate the same things as you.“

Theatrically Jane sighs in relief and wipes imaginary sweat off her fore-head.

"In fact, with all the fast food we ate yesterday it's no wonder my stomach is upset today. You're used to it - I am not!"

"So you blame me for your stomach bug?" Jane feigned to be offended. "If I remember correctly you were the one who wanted extra bacon to her waffles and eggs."

„Well…,“ there's nothing Maura can say to her - she is right after all. She had craved the extra bacon. "It was your idea that I had to loosen up a little,“ she adds half-heartedly.

"Oh for goodness sake! Janie I raised you better than that! Don't be rude to Maura, she's the one who's ill,“ Angela chastises them.

Maura glances away a little bit uncomfortably, still not entirely used to the overbearing but loving attention she gets from the loud Italian mother of three.

"Seriously, I am fine, Angela,“ she tries to deflect the attention a little. "Maybe you could make me another tea?"

"Of course, dear,“ Angela reaches over the counter and squeezes her fore arm before eagerly turning to prepare some tea.

"Just be glad you're feeling fine again,“ Jane chuckles. "Or she'd force you into bed herself and hover at your bedside for days and never let you go until she deemed you fit again."

"She's just being nice, Jane.“

"Smothering is a better choice of words."

"Janeee…" this time it's Maura's turn to roll her eyes at Jane.

She wants to playfully swat Jane's arm but has to grip it instead. The room is spinning all of a sudden and she's swaying. She has to close her eyes and her other hand grips the counter.

"Maura, what's wrong? You're white as a sheet all of a sudden."

Jane snakes her arm around Maura's waist quickly to steady her.

The doctor feels her knees grow weak and leans most of her weight into Jane. She swallows thickly and blinks heavily.

The detective is concerned. Despite what her friend said, she's obviously not feeling fine. "Let's get you to a table and sit down for a little bit."

She starts to guide Maura to the nearest table and calls out to her mother over her shoulder. "Ma! Get Maura some water!"

Angela turns around to see an unsteady Maura leaning heavily onto Jane. "Oh, Maura!" she exclaims and hurries to get her a cold bottle of water.

Jane gently lowers Maura on a stool and squats down in front of her, one hand on the doctors knee and the other under her chin, the thumb stroking her cheek.

"Hey?" she asks her softly "don't tell me you are alright when you're clearly not, okay?"

Angela appears next to them with the water and hands the open bottle to Maura "Here honey, drink something and you'll feel better."

Maura reaches for the bottle with shaking hands and takes a few sips.

"I just experienced a case of vertigo and some dizziness,“ she murmurs weakly trying to fend off the concern of the two Rizzoli women.

"That's it, I'm going to take you to a doctor and then I'm bringing you home!"

The brunette’s protective side is kicking in.

"I am a doctor!" Maura blurts.

_How can someone be so stubborn?_ , Jane asks herself.

"Maura, you got dizzy yesterday morning at the crime scene. Don't tell me anything about blood sugar levels or blood sticking in your legs when standing up after examining the victim. You just ate and you obviously weren't squatting besides a corpse right now,“ Jane is resistant. "I'm not taking no for an answer!"

"Maura, Jane's right!" Angela is just as concerned as Jane. Dr Isles is not known to be ill.

"But I can't go now. I have to wait for the tox report and there is another autopsy due,“ she tries to complain. "There can be a hundred different reasons for why I got dizzy. As a matter of fact, even stress can cause dizziness due to a rise in the cortisol level. Cortisol is an important hormone–"

"Maura!" Jane interrupts and looks at her sternly. "You can call someone in to do the autopsy for you! And that someone can certainly explain the tox results to us."

"Look, if it makes you feel any better I'll take a blood sample from myself and let it run through the lab. If there's something wrong - and I am sure there is not - I'll know it then. And it's faster then visiting someone else, too. And I promise to lay down in my office for a little bit."

"Come on, you can't just take blood from yourself!" Jane whines exasperatedly.

"So you're doing it then?"

"Noo, I can’t," Jane huffs.

"See, that's why I'll do it myself."

Maura starts getting up, but has to steady herself on the table a little bit. The world is still slightly spinning.

"That's not what I meant, Maura!" the detective looks like a petulant child about to stamp a foot on the ground. Actually she does.

"You're clearly not helping. I am heading downstairs now."

Maura is getting annoyed at Jane's attitude. "Thanks for the water, Angela."

"Maura, are you sure you shouldn't see a doctor?" the older woman tries, too, just as concerned as Jane.

"I am a doctor!" she exclaims and stomps off in the direction of the elevators.

Angela isn't used to an angry Maura and is taken aback a little bit. Jane just shrugged her shoulders at her and jogs after Maura.

"Wait!" she calls out after her friend. "At least let me hold your hand when you're doing it or something!"

"I don't need your help,“ Maura pouts.

"I'm sorry, okay,“ Jane tries to get to the good graces of her BFF again and speaks tenderly, "I know you are a doctor. I just care so much about you. I don't like it when you're not feeling fine."

"I know, Jane. I care about you, too,“ Maura tells her in a low soft voice. Jane smiles at her lovingly.

–––

"I can't believe you're actually doing this!" even though Jane knows Maura can be tough as nails, taking your own blood takes it to another level.

Maura is pumping her left fist and looks up to Jane smirking.

"Well, since your not doing it, I have no choice. Or did you just change your mind?"

"Oh no, cutting into you was a one-time thingy,“ she replies and painfully remembers the day she had to cut open Maura's leg in the woods of the crazy yoga teacher.

"But you did such an excellent job!" Maura continues to pump her fist and then takes the canula and expertly pushes it into her vein in the crook of her arm. Jane winces a little bit as she watches the doctor. "Could you at least hand me the tubes?"

"I guess I could,“ Jane reaches over to the tray the doctor neatly prepared before-hand and gives the requested item to the doctor. Maura sticks it on top of the canula and draws a first tube of blood before reaching for a second and a third.

"Just how many do you intend to fill?" Jane asks.

"Jane, you know just as well as I that there are different kinds of tubes for different kind of tests. And to fully stop your concerns I intend to run a full blood exam. As a matter of fact, I should run one for you, too. It would be good to know just how much grease runs through your veins."

"Was that a joke?"

"Was it funny?" Maura grins and opens the tourniquet before pulling out the canula and quickly pressing a tissue on the puncture mark.

"Very. But no thanks. I decline,“ Jane grins back.

Maura labels her blood samples and turns to bring them into the lab for the analysis.

"Okay, I'm gonna leave you now to check up on Frost, but you're gonna lay down in your office and nap for a bit, okay?" Jane orders.

"Fine…" Maura mutters under her breath.

"Don't make me call one of your lab rats to check up on you!"

Maura's head snaps around to Jane and glares, "oh you wouldn't dare!"

Jane smirks. She just knows how to push her buttons. "Try me!"

"But Jane!" Maura whines. "I'm their superior! I can't let them see me napping!"

"Then I guess I'll have to make you promise."

"Fine, I'm laying down."

"I'll come back in half an hour or so to check up on you okay?" Jane's teasing voice is gone and now shows her real concern.

Maura looks up at her and nods, not wanting to admit it herself, but actually comforted by the true care of her friend. The detective is holding her gaze a bit longer then necessary but eventually breaks the spell by adding playfully, "I'll be asking you directly and you better not lie to me if you don't intend to get hives or faint!“

And with that she turns and strides out of the morgue, leaving Maura a bit dumbfounded in the middle of the room.

–––

As Maura walks over the few steps to the lab she actually starts to mentally examine herself. She was not overly concerned. But something was indeed not right with her. She tried to remember if the last weeks had been extremely stressful or if she changed her routine somehow, but comes up with nothing that would explain her state of exhaustion the last days or the dizzy spells she had in the last 48 hours.

"Good afternoon Dr. Isles,“ Susie greets her.

Maura deep in thoughts looked up and adds a little belated, "good afternoon to you, too, Senior Criminalist Chang. Actually can you please run some test on these blood samples and call me immediately when you get the results?"

Susie takes the vials from the doctor's hands and looks at the labels knitting her brows as she does. She looks back up at Maura and notes the paler then usual complexion of her face. "Are you feeling alright, Dr Isles?"

"Yes, thanks for asking, Susie,“ she gives her assistant a small smile. "Just call me when the results are back, okay?"

"Of course,“ Susie adds with a little concern lacing her voice, but turns to do as the doctor asks.

Maura heads back to her office and closes her door and shuts the blinds. Maybe Jane's idea of a nap isn't so bad after all - she is feeling exhausted. Sitting gingerly at the edge of the couch she slips out of her heels and lays down. Her head propped on a throw pillow, one of her hands curled up under her cheek the other one lightly resting on her belly, legs tucked closely to her body. She sighs and closes her eyes and ponders shortly if she shouldn't go home after all and call in the pompous Dr Pipe to do the last autopsy scheduled for the day. But she refuses this idea quickly. _No_ , she won't show weakness in front of this outrageous man.

With thoughts of a relaxing evening with Jane she drifts of into a light slumber.

–––

Jane enters the bullpen and spots her baby brother Frankie standing beside Frost's desk. Coming up with an idea she greets "Frankie, just the one I was looking for!" and with a quick nod at her partner she added, "Frost."

"Back so soon from your lunch date?" Frost teases.

"Very funny,“ Jane glares in response.

Frankie laughs and teases, "oh did Maura made you late?"

With that he gets a shove at his shoulder.

"Can it, Frankie!"

"So you said you were looking for me?"

"Yes, you wanna do some detective work?" she asks innocently.

Frankie's eyes light up, "for real?"

"Yeah," she looks over at Frost. "Why don't you and Frost canvas the area of the hit and run yesterday? See if there is somebody who might have seen something."

Frost groans.

"Jane, we did that yesterday. Nobody saw anything!"

"You got a better idea? Or did you get more information while I was gone?"

„No," he huffs.

"See, so you two knuckleheads go and see if you find out something."

"And what exactly are you doing while we're gone, Janie?" Frankie interrogates.

"I have stuff to do,“ Jane tries to deflect.

"Stuff?" Frost asks. "Or has this to do with a certain someone?"

"No," Jane lies but groans and reluctantly adds, "yes."

"Soo…?" Korsak decides to chime in, too.

"So nothing. I'm finishing for today, just give me a call if something important or noteworthy comes up!“

And as fast as Jane came in, she turns around again.

"Thanks, Jane!" Frost calls after her sarcastically.

–––

When Jane comes back into the morgue she hasn't been gone for longer than 15 minutes, but the doctor's office' blinds are drawn shut.

Jane is pleased with herself for getting the doctor to lay down.

She silently opens the door and finds her already fast asleep curled up on her designer couch. The only light in the room is the soft glow of an ambient light in the corner. She smiles at the sight of the serene doctor but frowns when she notices that her friend is still pale as a ghost.

She cautiously sits at the doctors feet and leans over a little to slightly shake the doctors arm.

"Hey Maura," she speaks in a low tone. The blonde stirs a bit before opening her eyes. "Jane, was it already half an hour?" she asks sleepily.

"No, sorry for waking you earlier,“ Jane answers softly. "But we don't have any new information on the case so I asked Frost and Frankie to canvas the area of the crime scene again and only call me if they find anything useful. I decided I'd take you home no matter what you say." She winked at Maura.

"Jane…" the doctor slowly sits up, tucking her feet under Jane's thighs, hands resting on her knees. "You know I still have to do the autopsy."

Jane turns around a bit more and brings her left hand on top of Maura's, the right resting on top of the couches back.

"Come on Maura, you could easily call in someone else. You are the boss, remember?" she gives Maura's hand a squeeze to emphasize her point.

"But you know I don't like calling someone in to do my autopsies,“ Maura replies.

"Then do it tomorrow. I'm sure the guy's still as dead as today then. I just cleared the rest of my day to make sure you get some rest. We can veg out in front of your big TV and watch stupid sitcoms. And Jo is still at yours, too!" Jane tries to guilt trip her.

"I don't like to procrastinate, too."

"Okay. I'm asking you one question and if the answer is no I will carry you out of here if I must,“ Jane threatens.

Maura reluctantly agrees.

"Fine, if you must ask away."

"Please give me an honest answer,“ the detective is aware of Maura's talent to deflect or skirt around the truth unless asked a direct question, which leaves no other possibilities then yes and no. "You are still white as a sheet and clearly exhausted if you can fall asleep in the few minutes I left you alone. So, do you feel fine?"

"No," Maura sheepishly admits. She could've answered yes, she was fine emotionally and even on a certain physical level, but right no all she really wants is to curl up under a blanket and sleep for days. So no, she's not fine entirely. "I am exhausted. And I honestly don't know from what."

"Was that so hard?" Jane asks and gets up holding a hand out for Maura to help her up.

Straightening her skirt the doctor slips into her heels and walks over to her desk to retrieve her purse.

"I just have to tell Susie that I'm heading out for the day." she tells Jane as the brunette walks over to turn off the small light.

The two step out of Maura's office and head to the lab. Spotting Susie Maura walks over.

"I'm heading out for the day, Senior Criminalist Chang, you're in charge for the rest of the day. Please call me if any results come back."

The small woman squints her eyes at her a bit suspiciously but decides to let it go. Dr Isles is her superior after all. "Sure thing, Dr Isles,“ she answers at last and nods to Jane. "Detective Rizzoli." Jane nods back.

–––

The two women turn around and head to the parking lot, Jane's hand lightly resting at the small of Maura's back the whole way to the car. She walks her around to the passenger side and opens the door for her.

"Thank you, Jane."

The doctor smiles and gets in the car. Jane closes the door and walks around to get in the driver seat.

Maura is glad she doesn't has to drive as she turns slightly to face Jane and rests her head back to close her eyes. Feeling content with Jane's company she smiles and drifts back to a slumber immediately.

When Jane turns to look at her, her concerns aren't really stilled. _Just how exhausted is Maura when she is back to sleep so fast again?_ , she shakes her head and hopes that the traffic is light to get her friend into a more comfortable position on the couch.

–––

"Wakey, wakey,“ Jane calls out to Maura some 20 minutes later as she pulls up into her driveway.

Maura doesn't stir one bit. _Okay, guess she as some fancy trick to fall into REM sleep real fast_ , Jane thinks and tries to wake her friend by shaking her shoulder lightly. But the doctor only adjusts a bit and tries to snuggle deeper into her seat.

_Well, that was pointless…_ , so instead of waking the doctor she gets out of the car and walks around to open the passenger door. She reaches in to unfasten the blonde's seatbelt, awkwardly shoulders her purse and ponders about the best way to get her out of the car. She settles to try to wake her one more time and reaches out to gently shake her shoulder.

„Maura," she soothes. "Hey sleepyhead! Care to help out a bit?"

She puts her left arm around the doctor’s legs to get them out of the car and lets her face her. She puts a hand on each of the doctors shoulder to prevent her to slump forward and shakes a bit again. _Damn, how can someone be that deep asleep?_ , she asks herself, but just than the eyes of her companion finally flutter open. "Welcome back!" Jane smirks.

"What–" Maura looks around. "Oh, I fell asleep. Again. Sorry Jane, I just wanted to rest my eyes a little longer."

"No problem. Just glad you woke up. Didn't know you're such a dead weight while sleeping. I thought I had to carry you inside over my shoulder like a sand sack,“ the brunette chuckles.

"You know," Maura tells Jane while taking back her purse and the offered hand. "While asleep the muscles relax completely. And you have no conscious control over them."

"Guess that's why it's called sleep,“ Jane responds as Maura gets out of the car. She closes the door, still clutching Maura's hand in hers and starts to walk to the front door Maura trailing behind. Just when they get to the entrance she lets go of the hand, so that the other woman can fish for her keys in the bag and open the door.

A happy Jo Friday yips at them as they enter the house.

"Hey my little baby girl," Jane greets the mutt with a baby voice and reaches out to scratch behind her ears. Maura smiles a the sight and is glad to see the gentle side of Jane. She herself reaches down to pet the dogs back. "Did you miss us, girl?" she asks the dog. "Did you and Bass have a nice time, yes?"

She straightens again to look for her tortoise and spots him in the kitchen entry. She puts her purse down at the small bureau beside the door and drops her keys in a bowl on top before she walks to the fridge to get Bass some of his favorite strawberries. She crouches down in front of him to pat the top of his shell and offers him the strawberry. "Hey Bass, did you have a good day?" Bass response was to stuck his head out of his shell and bite into the strawberry. With one more tender pat the doctor gets up again.

_Damn_ , she thinks as she has to grip the counter top to prevent tumbling as she felt a wave of dizziness again and a few black blotches appear in her line of sight. Taking a few deep breaths the room comes back to focus and she feels safe to walk again. She decides to step out of her heels. Just in case. A sprained or broken ankle is the least she can use right now. She is just glad that Jane seems to be oblivious to this short dizzy spell of hers. No need to worry her further.

Jane is currently clipping off her gun and batch from her belt to put it in the designated drawer in Maura's small bureau at the door as the honey blonde is walking in the direction of the stairs.

"Jane I'm going to change into something more comfortable,“ she tells her. "I think I just washed the sweat pants you left here the last time. They should be in my dresser."

"Yeah, good idea. I'd like to get more comfortable, too, before I make you watch all those horrible shows,“ she grins slyly and follows her.

–––

A short time later Jane sits on the couch with her sock-clad feet on the coffee table and Maura is curled up on her right side, her head resting on Jane's shoulder with a blanket draped over her. Two mugs with tea are standing in front of them.

Maura lazily draws patterns with her finger on Jane's thigh as the detective aimlessly flips through the channels, watching out for the perfect brainless show to watch. Or to find some sport. But she doesn't tell Maura, though.

Finally settling on a channel - to the doctor’s big surprise it's a wildlife documentation rather some sitcom or another series she doesn't really cares about - Jane is sinking further into the couch and pulls the doctor close with her right arm that is flung around her shoulder.

Maura sighs contentedly and closes her eyes again, she's still tired enough to sleep for what seems forever.

–––

At least two and a half hours later Angela enters Maura's house through the backdoor, some left-overs in her hands and calls out for her daughter and her best friend. She knows from Frankie that Jane took the rest of the day off and like him she was certain that she was with the doctor. They did drive to work together after all.

When she gets no answer of either Jane or Maura and not even Jo Friday comes running around the corner she puts the food in the fridge and decides to investigate further. Jane's cruiser is still in the drive way and Maura's Prius in the garage and she can hear the TV quietly filling the silence. Her eyes swift into to the living room and she can just make out some black curls spilling over the arm of the couch that with no doubt have to belong to her daughter.

She silently sneaks up around the couch and a big grin spreads on her face at the sight in front of her.

Jane is laying on her back and Maura is sandwiched in the small space Jane left to the back of the couch. Her head is tucked under Jane's chin, one of her hand gripping onto Jane's shirt and a leg thrown over her daughter's possessively. Jane is holding her close with both arms around her middle. Jo lays at their feet but the blanket slipped to the ground currently blocking Bass’ path around the coffee table.

Angela carefully picks the comforter up and drapes it back over the women; apprehensive not to disturb either of them.

She quietly leaves again. Leaving her two girls for some well-deserved rest.

—-

Somewhere across the room it buzzes. Trying to evaluate what was disturbing her blissful sleep Maura finally realize that it must be her or Jane's cell. Opening her eyes and slowly lifting her head up from where it’s resting on Jane's clavicle she looks around and sees her own cell blinking on the dining-room table. She groans and slumps her head back on Jane's chest which causes to wake Jane, too.

"Maura?" Jane asks groggily.

"My phone's ringing,“ she gets as a mumbled response. The honey blonde tries to ignore it, her spot is too comfortable to give it up easily, put the buzzing is persisted.

"Ugh..." she pushes her self up and scrambles to her feet to retrieve her phone. Jane sits up too and watches the dishellved doctor with an amused smile.

"Dr Isles,“ Maura answers her phone.

_“Dr Isles, your test results from earlier are back, I rushed them through and sent them to you per mail." Susie answers her._

"Well, that was fast. Thank you Senior Criminalist Chang."

_“No problem, Dr Isles. Is there anything else you'd like me to do?“_

"No, thank you Susie, that's all,“ Maura dismissed her and enters her mails while standing behind the couch.

"My blood test is already back, now you can see for yourself that there is nothing to worry about,“ she tells Jane and opens the according mail.

Jane looks at her expectantly while she scrolls through the results. As her eyes read a specific line she opens her eyes wide and covers her mouth with her hand in disbelief.


	5. Chapter 5

"What? What is it?" Jane inquiries.

"I.., I'm..." there's merely a stutter coming out of Maura's mouth. Suddenly there's not enough air in the room anymore. Her breathing becomes erratic and she tightly clutches the phone in her hand.

"Maur, talk to me,“ Jane asks desperately and gets up from the couch to advance her. She reaches out to place her hands reassuringly on Maura's biceps but right in this moment the blonde's knees buckle and she slumps heavily into the detectives arms the phone dropping out of her limp hand.

"Maura?" her tone has a higher pitch than usual. The doctor is dead weight in her arms. "Shit."

Somehow she manages to carry her to the couch and puts some pillows under her knees to elevate her legs a little. She runs to get a cold wash-cloth from the bathroom and a bottle of water from the fridge.

When she gets back she kneels on the floor in front of Maura's head and lays the wet cloth tenderly on her forehead. She gently strokes the doctors hair and gets a faint groan in response.

"Hey Maur, talk to me,“ Jane coaxes.

"Jane?" Maura opens her eyes and looks around slightly confused. "What happened?"

"You wanted to tell me what's wrong with the results and went all vaso-bagel on me. Thank got I catched you before you hit the floor."

"It's vasovagal, Jane,“ Maura corrects but than remembers what she just read and tries to sit up. "No, that can't be right,“ she mutters shaking her head and tries to get up.

Jane pushes Maura back in to a lying position. "Easy there," and than adds compassionately, "I'm sure what ever they say it will be alright."

"No, Jane. You don't understand,“ her bottom lip starts to quiver and she shakes her head in the negative.

"Maur, just tell me, or tell me what you need, I'll get it. You stay put."

The detective squeezes the shoulder of her friend.

"I need my phone!" Maura is on the verge of crying and tries to get up again.

"Okay, wait. I can get it for you,“ Jane stands up and walks around the couch to pick it up from the floor. "You dropped it when you fainted but it's alright I think."

The honey blonde reaches out for it and once again reads the mail in disbelief, trying to stop the tears from spilling over.

"Shit, shit, shit,“ Maura now cries. "How could I not have noticed?"

"Care to fill me in here, Maur? I'm starting to get seriously worried. Please just tell me what's wrong." Jane pushes Maura's legs a little to sit on the edge of the couch and reaches for her friends free hand to squeeze it. "I'm sure there is a cure for whatever is wrong."

"Cure?" Maura is getting agitated and the dam is now breaking into full force.

"Sure!" she pulls her hand out of Jane's hold and throws it over her eyes. "Immense pain in - let me try to calculate - approximately 34 weeks."

Jane is looking at her puzzled trying to get the sense of what Maura is telling her.

"How could I not know?" Maura hiccups.

Jane is getting impatient and just wants to know what makes Maura so frenzied. She throws her hands up in exasperation, "I have no idea what your talking about Maur’! Please just tell me."

Maura curls up as small as possible on the couch her hands tugged under her chin, knees drawn up towards her chest.

"I'm pregnant,“ she whines. "How could I let this happen?"

"You're what?" Jane springs off the couch but promptly sits back, starting to stroke the doctor's thigh. "From whom? When did this happen? Do I know him? More importantly, HOW could it happen?" she fires her questions at her friend.

Maura takes a few calming breaths as she's concentrating on the comfort of Jane's touch. Her hiccups slowly subside and the fog in her brain is lifting as she tries to rationally asses the problem at hand.

"I guess we met him at lunch. So yes you know him,“ she absentmindedly answers pondering what to do. "I know no contraception is 100% secure, but I can't believe this is happening now."

Another small sniff.

"So..." Jane asks, still stroking the leg under her fingertips, "what are ya gonna do?"

Maura’s mind is made up quickly. She clears her throat.

"First of all I need some iron supplements. According to the test results I have an iron deficiency which would explain the dizzy spells I've had over the past few days and the extreme fatigue. Though it is normal to feel slightly fatigued during the first trimester of a pregnancy."

"So, you're keeping it?" the brunette asks timidly but a small smile is already gracing her features.

"Of course? How could I not? To be honest, I recently thought about freezing my eggs..." Maura contemplates, but now smiles as well. "I know the timing is rather inconvenient and the father is obviously out of the picture - at least as a partner I'd like to have a relationship with... but I guess if I have to do this by myself, I don't really need the position as the Chief Medical Examiner..." she frowns a bit at her last sentence.

"Hey," Jane now takes one of her hands and squeezes it. "You're not alone, alright? You have me and Ma to spoil the little bean rotten! And I'm sure the guys are all in, too!"

Maura smiles coyly and gets all teary eyed again. "Thanks, Jane. I'm sure he or she will love their auntie Jane."

"Come here," the brunette opens her arms and Maura eagerly sits up to hug her. She buries her head into Jane's neck and breathes in the unique smell of her best friend. Jane holds her tight and rubs soothing circles on her back. After a while Maura reluctantly pulls back and looks at Jane.

"I'm getting a bit hungry, what about you? And for how long have we actually slept?"

Jane laughs and looks around to catch a glimpse of the clock in the kitchen. "Already seven! We slept for nearly three hours!"

She extricates herself out of Maura's embrace to get up and pats the doctors knees, "alright mommy! I'll get you something to eat!"

Jane is just starting to walk around the couch when the back door opens quietly and a certain Angela Rizzoli is sticking her head through the door.

"Ma!" the detective scowls. "Don't you ever knock? And what's with the sneaking? Normally you trample in like a herd of elephants!"

"Don't speak like that with your mother,“ Angela retorts. "When I came in earlier the two of you slept soundly on the couch. I didn't want to wake you up in case you both were still sleeping!"

"Well, next time knock, this isn't even your house.“

"Jane, it's alright. After all your mother is living here and I told her that she may use the kitchen when she pleases."

Maura is about to stand up when Jane turns to look at her.

„Hey," the brunette hurries to push the doctor back on the couch. "You're supposed to be resting!"

"I'm fine, Jane."

"Tell that to your face, Maur’."

Even tough her eyes are slightly red rimmed from the crying a few minutes ago she still looks pale. Jane pushes the doctor’s shoulder a bit harder and puts a hand under her knees and lifts them up a little to get her to lie back down. Maura complies reluctantly and huffs.

"I'm no invalid, you know?"

"Yes, I know. But I'm also not the one who fainted 10 minutes ago.“

The blonde receives a stern look from her friend.

„Maura, you fainted?" Angela asks as she walks around to take a look at her. "You should really see a doctor!"

"There's no need to worry, Angela,“ she sighs. "I actually just got the test results back and it's just an iron deficiency. Nothing that can't be fixed easily."

The older Rizzoli isn't entirely content and narrows her eyes.

"What does that mean?"

"The body needs iron especially in the red blood cells to transport oxygen but it's also needed in various enzymes and in my current situation I need more iron then usual. I'll just eat foods rich in iron like soy or leafy greens and take some supplements and it'll be fine."

Jane isn't sure if her friend wants to tell her mother the news yet, or the whole world for that matter. She's sure that once she does know, Angela Rizzoli will make sure that it's happening in no time. She glances at Maura and tries to silently communicate her concerns according her noisy mother and hopes that the small slip up was lost on her mother.

"Is there anything I can do for you? I brought you some left-over lasagna earlier, but I could make something else if you'd like me to.“

The older woman treats the doctor just like one of her own kids, so she'd do just about anything to make her feel better as fast as possible.

"I think I still have some kale, it'd go nice as a salad to the lasagna,“ Maura is touched by Angela's kindness. "But you don't have to do this, Angela. I'm sure you're tired from your day yourself."

"Oh nonsense, Maura. There's nothing I'd like to do more,“ she smiles at her.

For the rest of the evening Maura suffers from an overbearing Jane and a just as overbearing Angela. She isn't used to this much attention on her - no one ever really took care of her before when she was sick and now she isn't really unwell at all. Sure, she still feels a bit tired, but she knows that her vasovagal episode earlier has just been the way her body reacted to the shock of the surprising news. She can't wrap her head around her on stupidity. _You’re a doctor, Maura. You should have known._ How could she not have connected all the symptoms she showed. Or, why did she have unprotected sex with a perfectly stranger in the first place? Yes, she was on the pill, but she's normally one for being safe rather then sorry later. Besides getting pregnant, not using a condom bears other risks as well. _And you call yourself a certified genius…_

When Angela finally retires to the guest house the detective nudges Maura's knee with her feet as she yawns. She is sitting at the opposite end of the couch, both of them sharing a blanket.

"Maur? You ready for bed?"

"Huh?" the doctor is startled out of her thoughts. "Oh, yes. Yes, lets."

The two get up and there's a silent agreement that Jane will once again sleep in the doctor’s room. When they lay side by side under the covers, merely inches separating them, Maura's hand finds it’s way to the space in between them. Jane picks up on her movements and silently intertwines their fingers and gives her a reassuring squeeze. The blonde's lips curl in to a smile. _I can do this._ And both of them fall in to a deep restful sleep.

–––

Maura wakes up at the break of dawn as usual and feels Jane pressed up against her from behind. An arm flung over her and resting on her belly. She smiles at the fierce protectiveness her friend shows even in her sleep. Laying one of her own hands on top of Jane's reality is catching up with her and she's taking a sharp breath in. _Oh my God. I'm pregnant._ She's feeling a mixture of excitement and anxiety. Unconsciously squeezing Jane's hand the detective nuzzles her nose in to her neck in response, her breath caressing Maura's soft skin eliciting a small shiver. When the brunette comes out of her semi-sleep state she notices the tight intimate embrace she's holding her best friend in and tries to track back a little. „Sorry," she mumbles.

"Jane," the doctor holds her hand tighter preventing Jane from moving away. "I'm scared."

She turns to face her friend and buries her face in Jane's shoulder.

"Hey," Jane holds her tight. "It's gonna be alright."

"What if I am a bad mother?"

"You're gonna be the best mother a child could wish for."

"I'm bad at connecting with people. How am I building a connection with a child?"

"You don't give yourself enough credit, you're connecting just fine with me,“ Jane speaks softly. "And remember the case with that nut-job of a nurse. You were fine with that baby, too. And I'll help you if you let me."

Maura lets out a relieved sigh comforted by Jane's words.

"Thanks, Jane. You always know how to make me feel better."

"Well that's what friends are for, right?" she smirks and pulls Maura closer so that she is now almost on top of her. The latter buries her face deeper into Jane.

Destroying the moment their cell-phones go off. Jane groans.

"Duty calls..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning, Doc, Jane,“ Korsak greets them as they step out of the cruiser. "What took you two so long?"

"Good morning, Korsak,“ Maura smiles at him.

"'Morning," Jane grumbles and than glares a bit at Maura. "If a certain someone didn't had to get the baked citron, we would have been here 20 minutes ago."

"But Jane, it was on the way! There was no possibility I could have known there was a construction site. And it's Bichon au citron. And you told me the coffee tasted good."

"Yeah yeah, alright,“ Jane waves her hand in a dismissing gesture. "So where is the damn body?"

"Language, Jane!"

"Follow me, ladies,“ the old detective rumbles and waves his hand in the direction they’re going. Korsak takes the lead, Maura follows and Jane walks behind her. After all it is muddy and the path is going uphill. And Jane doesn't want to risk letting Maura fall in her ridiculous shoes, even though it looks like she doesn't have any difficulties at all. On the contrary she herself is permanently slipping with her boots on the slightly muddy ground and has to catch herself before falling ungracefully on her butt.

A few minutes later they reach a small secured clearing. CSU collects evidence and snaps pictures while Frost talks with a dog walker, obviously the one who has discovered the deceased and called the police in.

On the opposite site of the clearing is the rather gruesome sight of a girl hanging from one of the tree branches. When the trio crosses over to the girl the stench of deco gets rather intensive. _Puh, she’s definitely hanging here for a while_ , Jane thinks and glances over to Maura, who wears a steely mask of calm, void of any emotion. But Jane notices the way she clenches her jaw together. She touches her elbow with her fingertips and whispers lowly, "You alright?"

Maura gives her a weak smile. "The smell,“ she whispers back.

"Oh," Jane responds, understanding her problem. Even a Dr Isles is sensitive to smells when pregnant. "I think I have some mints somewhere."

She digs through her pant and blazer pockets until she finds a small tin of mints, she usually keeps for Frost. She opens it and holds it in front of Maura. „Thanks,“ Maura takes one gratefully and Jane can see her stance relaxing.

Korsak glances at them curiously, filing the exchange of the two in the back of his mind.

–––

"Looks like a suicide to me,“ Jane states as she observes the medical examiner at work. The corpse of the young woman is not a pleasant sight. The eye sockets are hollow, birds evidently ate what was once in it. The skin has a blueish taint and begins to peel from the flesh.

"I can't tell you until I examine her further in the lab,“ Maura states. "But she must be dead for at least 48h. The warm weather speed up the decomposition process."

"Do we have an ID?" The brunette detective directs at Korsak.

"Yes, a Dana Wright."

"Shit."

"Do you know her?" Korsak asks.

"No. She was our other victims girlfriend,“ Jane answers. "Guess we can't ask her about his death anymore."

"How long is he dead?"

"Three days,“ Maura chimes in.

"So, she what? Killed herself after she killed her boyfriend?" Jane speculates.

"I won't rule it a suicide."

Jane's head snaps in Maura's direction. "It's not a suicide?"

"It's a suspicious death for now. See," she points her gloved fingers at the victims hand. "there's a reddish-brown substance under her nails."

"Blood." Jane says matter of factly. The doctor glares at her.

"You know that I won't be able to tell you until I run further tests. But yes, it might be from some form of self defense."

"So, she scratched her attacker?"

"I didn't say that."

"But she might have."

„Yes," Maura snaps of her gloves. "There's nothing I can do here anymore."

She walks over to her techs, telling them to transport the body back to the morgue. She’s feeling slightly embarrassed that she's glad to bring some distance between herself and the smell of the dead body. _Thank God for ventilation in her morgue._

–––

On the ride back to the precinct Jane is deep in thought trying to connect bits and pieces of the case as Maura speaks up.

"Can you stop at a pharmacy?"

"What?" the detective is startled out of her thoughts. "Oh, yes. Sure. Why?"

"The iron supplements?"

"Oh, right."

Silence once more envelops the two. Though it isn't an uncomfortable one, Maura starts fidgeting with the ring on her finger. Jane notices when she looks over at a red light.

"Is there something else, Maur?" she ask her friend.

"Well,..." Maura starts but stops herself. "It's nothing, Jane."

"What is it? You can tell me."

"No, really, it's okay,“ Maura backtracks feeling foolish to ask.

"Maura, whatever it is, you can tell me,“ Jane tries to comfort her.

"It's foolish, really."

"Maur."

"It's just,..." Maura tries again, letting out a deep sigh. "I was just wondering..."

Jane reaches over to give her knee a squeeze. Maura instinctively grabs for her hand, holding it in her lap, drawing comfort and strength from Jane and tries once more. "Could you maybe accompany me to my first OB/GYN appointment? When I've made one, that is?"

Jane quickly looks in Maura's direction, a big grin plastered on her face.

"Of course. You don't have to ask,“ she squeezes her friend’s hand. "I told you. You don't have to do this alone, I'll be with you every step of the way. I come to every appointment if you'll let me."

Now it's Maura's turn to beam.

"I'd like that."

–––

While Frost is trying to find out the last whereabouts of Dana Wright, Jane is observing the autopsy Maura's doing.

The two of them are a well-rehearsed team. Bouncing off ideas together, one giving the other new input. Jane automatically handing Maura the required instruments she needs, or holding the recorder for her.

After the preliminary examination and bloodwork Maura starts the Y-incision. But before she even comes to the part of cracking open the chest cavity, all color drains from her face. Her expression going from relaxed concentration to horrified as she lets her saw clank onto the instrument tray next to her, bolting around to reach the sink in time before possibly contaminating the body and therefor important evidence.

Jane is fast to snap of her gloves and runs over to Maura, who is tightly gripping onto the sink vomiting violently, starting to move her hand in gentle circles on her back.

After a while Maura straightens herself up again and swipes her hand over her mouth smiling weakly.

"I just hope none of my interns is going to see me like this."

"Oh Maura, they'd understand if they knew,“ Jane still continues her soothing motions. Maura leans into her touch. "How about we take a break and get you some tea?"

Ready to argue, Jane is surprised when Maura agrees instantly. "Yes, please."

When the two enter the café Maura clasps her hand over her mouth and chokes again, turning around to run off the opposite direction to reach the nearest restroom. Jane once again hurries after her.

"I don't think I can handle the smell of pancakes today,“ Maura states once she's finished retching. Her face is flushed and she splashes some water on it careful not to destroy her make-up.

"Okay," Jane is thinking. "So how about you get back down to your office and I'll get you some tea and some coffee for me and see you in five?"

She hands a paper towel to Maura.

"Would you, Jane?" the blonde dries her skin.

"Anything for you,“ Jane smiles.

–––

„Hey, Ma,“ Jane greets her mother as she walks up to the counter.

"Good morning, sweetheart,“ Angela smiles but then frowns. "Wasn't Maura with you a couple minutes ago?"

„Uhm...," she tries to think of something without making her mother suspicious. "She wasn't feeling well so I sent her down to her office and told her I'd get her a tea."

Not a lie.

"Oh. She should go home rest,“ Angela states. "You two work too hard. No one would blames her if she takes a sick day to —how did she call it— refill her iron-depots."

As an afterthought she added, "especially when it seems to make her nauseous, too."

"How did you know—" Jane starts but gets cut off.

"Please, Jane. I'm not stupid, I saw you two. She bolted out of here as soon as she took one step inside." _She’s fishing for information_ , Jane thinks.

"So, are you gonna make her some tea, or not?"

"Of course. Coming right up,“ she smiles. "But you should really talk her into going home, I'm worried about her."

"Ma, she's to stubborn to stay at home. And we got a new case."

"You always have a new case, Jane,“ Angela frowns. "You know if you two would finally settle down with a nice man..."

„Ma!" Jane growls "The tea? And I don't need a man. And I'm sure Maura would appreciate if you're staying out of her business, too."

"Whatever you say, Janie,“ she puts the tea cup on the counter. "Have a nice day! And send Maura my love."

Jane angrily takes the cup and stomps of. _When does she stop pestering me?_

"Maur?" Jane calls out when she enters the morgue.

"In here,“ Maura's soft voice floats out of her office.

"My mother,“ Jane huffs when she enters. She puts the tea on the coffee table and flops down on the worlds most uncomfortable chair. "I swear if she's setting me up with one of her stupid blind dates again..."

"Jane."

It's amazing how the doctor can calm down the detective with just one word.

Said detective looks up and takes in the sight in front of her. Maura is laying sideways on the couch, facing her. The color of her skin gone back from slightly flushed to stark pale again. Jane gets up again and sits down at Maura's feed.

"Exactly how much time do these iron-thingies need to start working?" she places a hand on her friends cold feet and starts to rub.

"A few days.“

A yawn. Maura's eyelids grow heavier. "Mhhh..., if you continue this I'll fall asleep."

And Jane does continue.

Neither Jane nor Maura hear the knock on the door frame. Only when Frost clears his throat Jane looks up and bolts up from the couch.

"Frost!" Jane snaps startled. "What is it?“

Maura is embarrassed that Frost caught her half asleep during work. She scrambles to slip her heels back on and quickly stands. Too quickly. Her vision gets blurry and it feels like she has cotton in her ears.

"You weren't picking up your phone!" Frost complains. "I've found something."

Jane glares at him, not noticing Maura swaying slightly behind her. Frost does.

"Dr Isles?" he asks concerned.

Maura blindly tries to hold onto something. _Jane_. But her arm is missing it's aim. And then her world is fading to black.

Jane's turns around at Frosts tone, just in time to catch her friend for a second time in the last 24h just before she drops to the floor.

"Shit."

Frost is quick to help her lay Maura back on the couch.

"Not again,“ she sighs.

"Is she going to be alright?" the younger detective asks nervously.

"Yeah," she smoothes the doctors hair out of her face and takes her hand. "Can you get some water?"

"Yes, wait a second.“

Glad to do something Frost runs off to find some water for the doctor.

"Hey Maur,“ the brunette leans towards her ear. "Come on, wake up."

After a few more soft whispers Maura stirs again and Frost is running back into her office, bottle of water in his hand.

The harsh light of her office is blinding her, so she closes her eyes again. She makes a sound of discomfort.

„Here," Jane reaches out for the bottle. Frost hands it to her uncapped. "Drink some water."

Maura accepts it and takes a small sip.

"I take it I fainted again?" Maura asks timidly.

"Yes. And I don't like it."

"Are you alright, Maura?" Frost now asks. Jane told them that the doc wasn't feeling well yesterday, but he and Korsak lightly joked about it. Now he was feeling guilty for doing so.

Maura slowly sits up, smoothing her hair with her hands.

"Thank you, Barry. But I assure you there's nothing to worry about. I already told Jane that it may take a few days until my iron-depots are filled again and I'm not anemic anymore. I just stood up to quickly and it caused a syncope due to low blood pressure."

"Okay." Barry hope she's right, he can already sense Jane getting fidgety and going into high alert protective mode.

Jane exhales loudly.

"I think my mother was right. I should convince you to go home. This can't be good for you or—" _the baby_ , she cut's herself short. She almost slipped and she doesn't know if Maura wants to spread the news yet. Maura sighs.

"You know I can't go home. I only just finished the preliminary examination of Dana Wright’s body. You need my report of the full autopsy and a cause of death."

Trying to think of what to do Jane asks Frost, "so what exactly did you find?"

"I think her roommate lied to us,“ he explains. "She wasn't at home for a few days. Her credit records shows that she stayed in some motel at least two nights before she died. I think we should check it out."

"Mh, that's a good idea. See if someone saw her,“ Jane contemplates.

"How about you take Frankie or Korsak with you? I don't want to leave Maura alone." She turns to Maura. "How about you finish the autopsy and I'll watch you and then I'll get you home."

Maura pouts.

"If you must."

Frost sniggers.

"Yes, I insist,“ Jane counters.

"I take Frankie with me. I bet he's dying to do some real detective work. Take care.“

He flashes them both a smile and turns to leave but looks back one more time.

"I'll call if something comes up Jane. Ok?"

"Thanks, partner."

Then he's gone.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to stand for another hour or so?" Jane asks again.

"I'm certain,“ Maura reassures. "When I'm finished we could go for lunch and I can wrap up the report at home if it makes you feel better."

"Yes, it does."

And so the two get ready to finish the autopsy, Jane watching like a hawk over her best friend.

–––

Maura flaps down on her couch unceremoniously. Jane follows suit.

"I could really take a nap,“ Maura declares, patting her belly that is filled with cheeseburger and chilli-cheese-fries.

The detective snorts. "A nap, really?"

Smirking the blonde answers. "Why yes, all these greasy things you made me eat need some time to digest!"

"The things I made you eat?" Jane gives her a look.

"Yes. I had no choice considering were you took me,“ Maura answers playfully.

Jane grins devilishly and plunges at her, starting to tickle her. To get better access she straddles Maura who is now laying completely on the couch trying to catch her breath laughing hard.

"Jane," she tries to grab Jane's hand, but clearly the detective has the upper hand pinning both of Maura's hands down with one of her own. The other on tickling her victim relentlessly.

Maura squirms and wiggles, but the detective only strengthens her hold with her thighs.

"Just say the word,“ Jane grins smugly as she hovers over her friend.

"No!" Maura exclaims and so Jane just tickles her more, knowing where the doctors most ticklish spots are.

"Okay!" she shouts.

Jane stops and now holds her wrists with both of her hands above Maura's head in place.

"It was my own decision to eat the burger."

Jane grins and nods but makes no move to get up from Maura. Instead she releases her hold and just lets herself flop down gently on top of Maura. She buries her head in Maura's honey blonde curls and mumbles, "nap time!" Grabbing for the blanket she re-adjusts a bit so that she's laying behind Maura on the couch and throws it over them both. Maura makes a displeased sound.

"My clothes will get wrinkles."

"They already have wrinkles!"

„But—“ she starts.

„Yeah, you don't sleep in your clothes,“ Jane finishes.

"I don't care. I'm comfy, you're comfy and you get the clothes to the dry-cleaners anyway, wrinkles or not. So nap time now."

She wraps an arm around Maura's waist, preventing her from getting up.

„Fine," Maura sulks, but doesn't try to get up. Instead she turns so that her back is facing Jane's front and snuggles into Jane closing her eyes.

Just before she drifts of to unconsciousness Jane speaks up.

"When are you going to tell people?"

"I want to make sure everything is alright first,“ she answers. "Preferably I'd like to wait until I'm in my second trimester."

She swallows. "You know, when the risk of a miscarriage is greatly diminished."

Jane's thumb is starting to draw mindless patterns on Maura's lower abdomen. She hums in agreement.

"You know," Jane starts. "I think we need to be careful around Ma. She picks up at things and when it's something remotely connected with a possible grandchild she's going bonkers."

Maura smiles at that. "She means well, Jane."

"I know, but she'll be planning the beans life right up until high school. She'll buy pink frilly dresses if it's going to be a girl."

The doctor laughs heartily.

"I love that she's so involved in your life."

Maura’s not so sure how involved her own mother will be in a possible grandchild's life, showing more interest in her life only recently and still the most conversation is over the phone or mail and not in person. She wouldn't mind seeing her more often.

Jane picks up at her sudden change of emotion and pulls her closer.

"I'm sure your mother is going to love him or her."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

"Are you going to tell Richard?" Jane asks silently. The body in front of her exhales heavily.

"I don't know,“ she answers truthfully. "I know he has a right to know that I'm carrying his child. And to see it. And probably he or she wants to know their father." Another sigh. "But I'm not looking forward to involve him."

"Then don’t," Jane simply states. "No one can make you tell him. You don't need his support to raise this child."

"But it wouldn't be fair to him, either."

"It'll be okay,“ Jane squeezes her. "Whatever you'll decide."

Jane suddenly sits up scooting a little bit back to lean over Maura's belly not caring if what she's doing next might look ridiculous.

"Hey little bean," she starts talking to Maura's tummy. "I'm your cool auntie Jane and I can't wait to meet you in person."

Maura shakes her head but smiles nonetheless. "You know, the embryo can't hear you. It takes until the 21st week of my pregnancy until it will be able to react to stimuli and hear you. The heart will only start to beat in the next few days."

"Oh shush, Maura,“ Jane scowls benevolent. "I'm having a private conversation with my niece or nephew."

She turns to Maura's belly again and coos, "isn't that right little bean?"

The doctor rolls her eyes, but secretly finds Jane adorable.

Suddenly shy Jane reaches out tentatively, her hand hovering just slightly above Maura's lower abdomen and looks at her friend questioningly. Maura just smiles and takes her hand, pushing it down the last inch and holds it in place with both hands.

Jane brings her face nearer to Maura's abdomen right beside their hands, almost touching it with her mouth, whispering, "you know, I know your mommy loves you already. And I love you, too."

"What did you say, Jane?" Maura asks curiously.

"Ehm, nothing,“ Jane feels herself blush.

"It was something sappy, wasn't it?"

„No," Jane lies.

"Was, too." Maura teases. "I know your a big softy, Detective Rizzoli."

–––

Later that afternoon Jane gets an update from Frost. They got a description of someone who was visiting Dana at the motel a few times and was not matching the description of Victor Schwartz. They can only hope that the DNA Maura collected under her fingernails matches that person and that they can actually find him.

Other than that Maura transcribes her notes from the autopsy. The C.O.D. was death by asphyxiation. She also found some fibers in the rope that couldn't come from the victims clothing and hopefully were from the killer. Maybe the lab will be able to find the source of it. Linking it to a brand, anything.

Unfortunately other than that Victor died due to cerebral haemorraghing caused by the trauma of the impact with the car there was no evidence found on his body that could identify anything. Maura could tell that it had to be a big car from the bruises, but they had nothing else. Not even a chip of car paint. The only hope was that maybe the person who killed him was the same one that killed Dana. And when they had his car they could tell if it was in an accident and possibly find traces that would prove that it was the car that hit him.

–––

The doctor and the detective are both cuddled up on the couch again when Angela barges in. The silent sneaking from yesterday all but forgotten.

„Girls," she calls out.

"God Ma," Jane groans. "Are you trying to raise the death? We're not deaf, you know?" Maura chuckles.

"You know that's not possible."

"Sarcasm, Maura."

The blonde rolls her eyes, for once she knew.

"Good evening, Angela,“ she greets the older Rizzoli.

„Hello, my dear,“ she smiles at Maura. "At least one of you has manners."

Jane rolls her eyes.

"What do you want, Ma?"

"I just wanted to check on Maura,“ she tells them. And then in a more accusatory tone she continues, "none of you two tell me anything. I had to hear from Frankie who heard from Detective Frost that you fainted again Maura."

This time Maura groans but she tries to hide it in a yawn. Jane grins.

"I already explained to him that there's nothing to worry about. I'm fine Angela. Promise."

"And how's your stomach?" Angela interrogates her further. "I know you had to throw up earlier when you ran out of the café. Is this a side-effect of this iron-thing?"

There's no way Maura can answer this question. She either has to tell the truth or lie to her. Which clearly she isn't capable of. She starts to hyperventilate, hives already showing at the base of her throat.

"Ma, look what you've down,“ Jane yells.

"I didn't do anything, I just asked her a question."

"Ma, she told you she was fine and you just continue to interrogate her. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Maura miserably tries to control her breathing. Jane scoots closer, taking both of Maura's hand into her own.

"Hey, breath with me. Deep breath in. Deep breath out."

With Jane's help Maura is able to control her breathing before she passes out for the second time that day.

Angela is well aware of the fact that the doctor just tried to come up with a lie. She is worried about the medical examiner, but neither Maura nor Jane seem to let her want to know what exactly is wrong. She decides to do some detective work on her own.

„Maura, dear, I'm sorry,“ she comes over and puts a comforting hand on the ME's shoulder. "It wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable. I'm just worried about you."

The younger woman gives her a weak smile.

"I know, but there really isn't anything to be concerned about."

_That at least must be the truth_ , Angela thinks.

–––

Korsak sits down beside Frankie across from Frost, who were already sitting in a booth at the Dirty Robber waiting for him.

"Hey, were are Janie and the doc?" he asks the two men.

"I don't think they'll come tonight,“ Frost answers.

"Why not?" he asks further.

"Janie is taking care of the doc,“ Frankie pipes up, rising an eyebrow suggestively.

Korsak lets out a deep belly laugh.

"You sure, Frankie?"

„Yep," Frost speaks again. "When I came down earlier to tell Jane I found something, I found them on the couch in the docs office. They didn't even notice me knocking. The doc was almost asleep. When I spoke up I really spooked them and when Maura stood up she just fainted."

Now Korsak frowns, concerned for her.

"Oh. Why?"

"Said she was alright and something about low blood pressure and iron,“ he shrugs. "Jane wasn't amused, the doc obviously didn't faint for the first time."

"Yeah and Ma was throwing a fit that they haven't told her about it. Seems like she was ill yesterday, too,“ Frankie adds.

"She really likes Maura best,“ he laughs.

Korsak and Frost are laughing, too.

"So protective of her cubs,“ the old detective teases.


	7. Chapter 7

It's late saturday morning and Maura sits on her couch, feet on top of the coffee table, laptop in her lap. Jo Friday is curled up against her, snoring lightly.

"It's just us and Bass now," she tells the dog and scratches behind her ears. "Jane won't be back until later."

Jane left earlier to speak with the victims room-mate again. She couldn't let Frost do all the work alone.

Maura's work however is done for now. She has to wait for the DNA-results and the toxicology report, but she doesn't have to wait in her office to get them send to her per mail. If she learns something new she will simply call Jane.

So that's how she finds herself on the couch after a light healthy breakfast.

Instead of shoe-shopping she looks at onesies and cribs and the newest strollers. As her shopping cart slowly fills with various items for the baby she gets tired again and so she finds it absolutely reasonable to put the laptop aside and close her eyes for a moment till the results come in per mail or Jane back for that matter. She takes the blanket and throws it over her, Jo Friday curling up in the crook of her knees. Sleep comes easily.

–––

Across town Frost and Jane are visiting Dana's room-mate once again but get no useful information out of her. They hope to find anything in Dana's room.

Jane opens various drawers and the closet, Frost searches her desk.

"Nothing," Jane is annoyed.

"Here neither," Frost says just as defeated. "But she left her laptop. It's password protected, but maybe I'll find something on it later."

"Yeah, I hope."

He takes the computer and turns to leave, Jane follows suit.

They are on their way back to the precinct. Jane drives. She doesn't like other people driving her car.

"So," Frost awkwardly begins. "How's Maura?"

"She was fine when I left this morning."

Jane smiles when she thinks about Maura. "Actually, I don't want to leave her alone for long. Do you mind? You can call if you find something on the laptop, I'll take some files with me."

Frost turns slightly in his seat to look at Jane.

"Sure, partner."

Everyone knows how much Jane cares about Maura and the other way round, but he sure won't say anything to Jane about that. He likes his balls and won't dare to do anything that's making Jane believe he thinks she isn't as badass as she is.

"Thanks."

–––

Jane is gathering some files of the current case when she thinks about writing Maura a text.

_Heading home now. Do you need anything? Jane xx_

A few minutes later on the way to her car she get's a response.

_No. Just bring yourself, it's boring to do nothing without you. Maura xx_

Jane laughs at that. When she went to work in the morning she was surprised that Maura stayed at home without much discussion. She knows that work is just as important for Maura as it is for her.

_Okay, see you soon! Jane xxx_

–––

Some twenty minutes later Jane lets herself into Maura's pristine home.

"Maur," she calls out when she enters. "I'm home!"

She discards her boots and puts her badge and gun away in the drawer dedicated specifically for her. Bass lingers at the stairs and Jo Friday runs down to greet her, but there's no response from the blonde.

"Maura?" she calls out again and listens for her friend. Just as she's about to come to some assumption about the well being of Maura, she hears the faint sloshing of water and someone moving in the tub.

Letting out a relieved breath she makes her way up the stairs and into Maura's bedroom. The door to the en-suite is ajar.

"Hey Maura," Jane speaks up. "You in here?"

"Oh, Jane," Maura calls out. "I didn't hear you coming. Please come in."

"No, it's okay," Jane is suddenly shy. "I'll just wait downstairs for you."

"Jane, I don't like talking to you through a closed door," Maura sighs. "Please just come in."

"But you're naked. In the tub."

"I'm all covered up in bubbles if that's bothering you."

Jane takes a deep breath and steps through the door. Maura is, as promised, all covered up in bubbles. The smell of some exotic fruits lingering in the air. Her hair is up in a messy bun and her arms rest on the edge of the big bathtub. Her eyes are closed.

Jane makes her way over and takes a seat on the toilet lid.

"I thought you were bored?" she teases.

"Well, I was," Maura explains. "I took a nap, Jane. A nap. After I wasn't even up for two hours."

"So, it's Saturday. And your not a 100%. Your allowed to nap."

Maura sighs, "mh, just before you texted me I started the bath to kill some time. And relax a bit."

She opens her eyes and turns her head a bit to look at Jane. Her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"You could join me."

"Maura!" Jane exclaims. Yes, Maura and her don't have many borders anymore, but a bath takes it to a whole new level. "Absolutely not."

The doctor is oblivious to Jane's problem. "Why not? We've seen each other naked before."

"Because."

This is one of the times where Jane is still surprised at how socially awkward her friend really is.

"I don't understand how this time would be different. You wouldn't even see me. Or I you. It'd be perfect for you to relax. And there are plenty of bubbles. See?" She makes a show of scooping up a handful of foam and throwing it in Jane's direction. She hits Jane's hair and giggles.

"No, Maura. Just no."

Jane glares at her, wiping the bubbles from her head.

Maura frowns.

"Do you think it would be that bad to share a bath with me?"

She turns her head away from Jane, tears already pooling in her eyes. Stupid hormones, she chastises herself. She sniffs.

"Maura, you can't be serious."

A crying Maura is something Jane will never gets immune against. She gets up and crouches down at the side of the tub, taking Maura's hand.

"Hey, I hate it when you cry."

"I'm sorry," Maura sniffs. "You know I can not control the connection of my amygdala and my lacrimal glands."

"I know," the brunette speaks softly, her thumb stroking the back of Maura's hand.

"I just want to do something with you," Maura sniffles.

"We can do plenty when you finished."

Maura looks at Jane with big puppy dog eyes.

"Ughh," Jane groans. "Fine. But I swear, if you tell anyone I took a bath to relax..."

She fake glares at Maura.

Maura just gives her a thousand mega-watt smile.

"I know you'll enjoy it!"

Jane starts to take off her clothes a bit self-consciously. Yes, they changed in front of one another, but that was usually a fast matter. Now Maura was already nicely covered with bubbles and was watching her unabashedly undress.

"Could you not stare at me?" Jane scoffs.

"You've got nothing I haven't seen before," Maura declares happily. "And your rectus abdominis is magnificent."

"Ah, thanks, I guess."

Jane takes off her panties and climbs in the tub opposite Maura. It's big enough for at least three people, so Jane can stretch out comfortable. She sinks in and rests her head on the edge and sighs contently. Maybe Maura has been right. This is exactly what she needs right now.

Maura watches Jane and chuckles. "I told you you'd like it."

"Oh, just shut up."

Jane splashes some water in her direction with her hand. Maura squeaks, "Jane!", but starts to splash back at her, giggling almost hysterically.

"Stop, Jane," she gasps between laughs. "We'll flood my bathroom."

"Is that so," Jane smirks and raises an eyebrow at her. "I thought it would be nice to have an indoor swimming pool."

 

"Maur, I think I turned into a prune," Jane complains. The water is almost cold by now.

"That's not possible, Jane."

Jane just holds her hands in front of Maura's face.

"Of course it is, just look."

"The stratum corneum is the outer layer of the epidermis and contains dead keratin cells which absorb the water. It's only visible at our hands and feet because the keratin layer is much thicker than at other parts of our skin." Maura spouts of facts.

"Okay Captain," Jane says when Maura is finished with her rant. "How about we get out and take Jo out for a walk and go for lunch on the way?"

"Excellent idea, Jane," Maura answers with glee. "I'm starving!"

–––

They sit in a bistro near the Boston Common. Maura munches on a green salad with chicken and Jane devours a cheeseburger, much to Maura's dismay.

"I'm starting to hate the current case," Jane sighs heavily.

Maura looks up and covers Jane's hand with hers.

"I know you'll get whoever did this to the two."

"We have next to nothing…"

As if on cue Maura's phone chimes. She scrolls through the message and frowns.

"Okay, Dana has high levels of benzodiazepin in her blood, but we don't have a match in any of our databases to the DNA we recovered from under her fingernails."

Jane lets out a breath.

"Great. So she was roofied but we still don't have a clue who did this."

She pinches the bridge of her nose with her left hand.

"I gonna give Frost a call, maybe he found something by now."

She dials Frost's number and after a few rings he picks up.

"Hey Jane," he answers the phone.

"Yeah, hi Frost. Did you find something on Dana's laptop yet? Maura got the tox results back. She was roofied."

"I'm sorry Jane, but I found nothing so far. I'm still looking through her mails."

"Great," she groans.

"Look, I call you the moment I find something."

"Okay, fine. Bye."

"Bye."

She looks Maura in the eyes. "He's got nothing."

She wearily picks up a fry and pops it in her mouth.

"I really hate this case."

"You brought the files back home, right?" Maura says.

"Yes."

"Lets finish here and then I'll help you go over them again."

"Alright," Jane agrees. _What else is she going to do anyways?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still there. Got some new drive to finish the story and also finish editing (always happy if someone points out mistakes, please, I'm pretty sure there are plenty left) what I got so far. Writing on chapter twenty-two.

 

On Sunday afternoon Jane is sprawled out on Maura’s couch watching baseball and munching some chips when Angela comes in through the back door.

"Jane!" Angela calls out. "Don’t you ever go home?"

"Hello to you, too, Ma," Jane greets her sarcastically and turns her head to look at her mother.

"And don’t mess up Maura’s living room," Angela adds as she discovers the chips.

"Oh, hello Maura, dear."

"Hello Angela," Maura is laying at the other end of the couch, feet in Jane’s lap, a book in her hands. She smiles. "I don’t mind having Jane over."

Angela smiles in return.

"Well, I’ll start cooking dinner. I invited Detective Korsak and Frost, too."

"Let me help you," Maura starts to get up, but Angela stops her with a hand on her shoulder.

"No, no, you stay here. When there’s someone who should help it’s my ungrateful daughter."

She looks sternly at Jane.

"Ma!" Jane groans.

"What? At least one of you appreciates me."

With that Angela turns around and starts taking out pots and pans in the kitchen.

The detective just rolls her eyes and picks up Maura’s feet to put them back in her lap again starting to rub them absent-mindedly. Maura sighs contently and sinks back further into the couch and closes her eyes.

 

–––

 

They all sit around the large table in Maura’s home. Angela as the matriarch of the family sits at the head of the table. To her left are Maura and Jane. To her right sits Frankie, Frost and Tommy. Korsak sits at the other end of the table.

All kinds of Italian food are arranged on the table and Maura’s picked out a red wine that complements the food. She pours everyone a glass but herself. This is not lost on the other people sitting at the table.

"Hey Maura, you trying to poison us?" Tommy jokes.

Maura looks at him in confusion. "Why would I do that?"

Jane helps her out. "A joke Maura." And points to her empty glass.

"Oh," realization kicks in. "No. I can’t drink." She looks for help at Jane. She just don’t want to share the news yet. Jane chimes in helpfully. "Because of the medication."

Tommy looks at her concerned. "Are you ill?"

"Oh no, nothing to worry about." Maura answers quickly. "Iron deficiency." She states as if this would explain everything.

"Oh, okay."

"But seriously Maura, you feeling alright again?" Frost asks.

She smiles at him. "Thank you, Barry. I’m better now."

By the way Jane has answered for Maura, Angela knows, that her girls still aren’t telling everything. And Korsak adds No wine to his list.

"Hey Frost," Jane speaks up in between bites. "Did you find anything on the laptop yesterday?"

Frost swallows his latest bite before answering. "There were some mail conversation which had me wondering, but I couldn’t identify from whom the address is."

"Shit." Jane muttered.

"Language, Jane." both Maura and Angela nag.

"Oh come on, this case is killing me." She gesticulates wildly with her hands. "A week and we have nothing. Nada."

Maura pats Jane’s thigh with her hand in comfort. "It’s not the first case that is going slow." Jane’s own hand intertwines with hers. "I know you’ll find whoever did this. You always do."

"Maybe both of the victims knew something?" Frankie thinks out loud.

"Maybe." Jane agrees.

"Alright," Angela cuts in. "no more talk about murder at the dinner table!"

 

–––

 

When Angela finally left this evening, after Jane helped her clean up the kitchen, she lets herself fall down next to Maura on the couch and puts her head on the blonde’s shoulder.

"I thought she’d never leave." She sighs.

Maura chuckles and pokes Jane in the ribs. "I could say the same about you."

"Was that a joke, Dr Isles?" Jane pokes her back.

"Why yes, it was." She takes Jane’s arm and puts it around her shoulders and snuggles into Jane, their fingers interlace . Jane readjusts and lays her cheek on top of Maura’s head.

Maura’s mood grows somber. "I have to tell Richard. It’s not fair to keep this from him."

Jane holds her tighter. "It will be okay. Whatever he says."

"I don’t really want him to be involved." She frowns. "But I know how it feels not to know who your parents are, so it’d make it work for the sake of my child."

"It’s not like you two need to live together or anything." Jane ponders. "You wouldn’t want that, do you?"

"Of course not!" Maura blurts.

"See, so at most he’d see the bean once in a while, if he even wants to."

"I guess I’ll tell him next week, after my doctor’s appointment." Maura sighs. "After I’m sure everything is alright."

"Did you make an appointment yet?" Jane asks. "And what wouldn’t be right? There’s no one living healthier than you."

"No, but a colleague of mine owes me a favor, so I shouldn’t have to wait for one." The blonde explains. "And for what could be wrong, there are many things that could be wrong. I could have an ectopic pregnancy for instance."

"I’m sure everything is alright. Let me know when you know the date."

"You still want to come?" The blonde asks hopefully looking up into Jane’s eyes. Jane gives her another squeeze.

"Of course!" Jane beams and pecks her quickly on her cheek. "I want to meet the little bean."

–––

Jane sits on her desk in deep thought when she hears the click-clack of Maura’s heels coming into the bullpen. She looks up from her file that lays open on her desk and smiles brightly at the medical examiner. Maura smiles back just as bright.

"I just made the appointment." She lets Jane know. "Tomorrow at 10am."

"That’s great!" Jane beams. "But you know you just could’ve texted me."

"I know, but I wanted to see you." She is perched at the edge of Jane’s desk, her skirt has ridden up a bit. Jane stares subconsciously at the soft milky flesh.

"Hello doc." Korsak breaks the spell of the two ladies.

"Oh, hello detective Korsak" She nods at him.

"What has you so chipper this morning?" He asks innocently.

"I just got my preferred 7.5h of sleep." She replies. "You know, when you’re well rested you can concentrate so much better."

"Sure, doc."

 

–––

 

This night Maura lies awake in her bed. The first time in the last few days alone. Jane had insisted she go home, giving Maura some space. Also, she said, she had to do laundry. Everything she had at Maura’s was worn. If it would’ve been Maura’s choice, Jane would lay next to her. Maybe, she thinks it’s better that way. She already depends so much on Jane, but she can’t help it. With Jane she feels safe and loved, the Rizzoli’s make her home a real home.

 

_He looms over her, his putrid breath making her nauseous. He holds a scalpel to her throat._

_"You just feel a little pinch." he grins at her as he cuts into her neck. Warm blood starts to trickle out of the wound. She can’t speak, can’t move. She doesn’t know if Jane is still alive. And that is the worst. What if Jane’s already dead? She can’t live without her._

 

She wakes up gasping for air like a fish out of water. Tears stream down her cheeks, cold sweat covers her skin. Her silk pajama uncomfortable clinging to her, the sheets are soaked.

Her heart races as she looks around her dark room, her hazel eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness that surrounds her.

She grabs for her phone on the nightstand, her fingers already fumbling for speed-dial #1. Jane’s number. She has to hear the voice of the detective, to make sure she’s alright.

Jane picks up after the first ring.

"Maura?" she asks groggily into the phone.

"Jane." Maura sobs.

"What is it?" Jane asks anxiously, a tight knot already forming in her stomach. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No," she managed through her sobs that were slowly subsiding, now that she hears Jane’s voice. "I had a nightmare. I’m sorry I woke you up and worried you. I shouldn’t have called. Go back to sleep."

She is about to hang up. "Maura, don’t be stupid." Jane speaks in a soothing voice. "How many times did I call you when I had a nightmare?"

Maura just sniffles and shrugs her shoulders forgetting that Jane can’t see her through the phone.

"Should I come over?" The detective offers. "No, don’t answer that, I’m coming over."

"Thank you, Jane" Maura whispers into her phone.

It’s three am when Jane lets herself into Maura’s beacon hill home. She wears sweats and a BPD jersey. She quickly locks the door and jumps up the stairs.

She knocks lightly on the blonde’s bedroom door. "Maur?" she calls out softly for her friend as makes her way into the room.

There on the bed sit’s a very small looking Maura hugging her knees, shivering and chattering with her teeth. "Oh, Maura."

Jane climbs behind her and puts her arms around her trying to get some warmth back into her friend.

"I didn’t know if you were still alive." Maura’s voice is so low, Jane almost didn’t hear her.

"Shh," Jane whispers "I’m here. See?" She turns Maura a bit so that she faces her more and takes one of her hands putting it on her own chest. "I’m alive."

Maura is clammy, a few strands of her honey blonde her are plastered to her forehead. Jane wipes them carefully away.

"Come on, honey." Jane caresses her cheek. "You go take a shower to warm up and I’ll change your sheets and make a tea for you." Maura nods. Jane gets up from the bed and holds out a hand for Maura. The blonde takes it and swings her legs slowly over the edge of the bed. She stands carefully as if to test if her legs would really support her. Jane pulls her in for another tight hug. Eventually Maura takes a small step back. "Thanks for doing this for me."

Half an hour later she lays in Jane’s arms. Clad in a fresh pajama and fresh linen on her bed. The cold feeling that was left in her chest when she woke up after her nightmare is gone. A warm fuzzy feeling pulsing through her body.

 

–––

 

The next morning comes too soon as Jane feels Maura stir in her arms. She opens her eyes lazily, squinting at the rays of sunshine that are blinding her.

The ME is cuddled into her front, an arm thrown around her middle and a leg wedged between one of hers.

"Morning" she mumbles into Jane’s black curls.

"Good morning" Jane responds warmly.

"Thank you for coming last night." the doctor speaks shyly.

"No problem. You’d do the same for me. What was the nightmare about anyway?"

The doctor lets out a heavy sigh. "Hoyt."

"He’s dead Maura. Has been for months."

She rubs the back beneath her hand.

"I know. I don’t know why I dreamt about him. I haven’t had nightmares since Paddy." Her voice betrays the sadness she felt during the time she and Jane weren’t speaking.

"Hey, you know what?" Jane tries to lighten the mood. "We’re going to see the little bean soon."

Maura’s mind quickly leaves the dark place it’s currently in at what Jane says. She smiles. "Yes, yes we are." Her smile grows even bigger. "I can’t wait to see."

"Me, too." Jane agrees. "But I need to go home. I took all my clothes with me and I have to walk Jo before we leave."

"Oh, right." Maura’s smile falters a bit. She doesn’t want to be alone right now. She looks around to see what time it is. "It’s only eight. We could walk Jo together? Just let me get ready."

She lets go of Jane and eagerly gets out of the bed. "Okay." Jane agrees a big smile gracing her lips. She, too doesn’t want to be alone.

 

–––

 

"I told you to turn left" Maura mutters.

"Yeah you did." Jane counters back. "After I passed the street."

"I don’t like being late." Maura complains. "You know that."

"And it’s five to ten. I only need to find a parking space."

"If you’d had turned left we would be on the other site of the street and could use the parking lot there."

When Jane missed the right street and had to drive around the block they were now coming from the other direction and since the road was divided by plants and a fence in the middle she couldn’t get to Maura’s desired parking lot.

"I see one ahead of me."

She pulls up in the small space. Her cruiser fits in with almost no space left in front or behind her. "And look the entrance is just a few steps away. We do come on time." She smirks at Maura. The pristine doctor prefers to come 15 minutes early. Just in case of complications. "And let’s face it. You always need to wait at the doctors."

Maura huffs. "I just like to make a good impression."

"Maura, it’s not like you’re about to apply for a job" Jane snorts. "And he already knows you, don’t he?"

They get out of the car. Jane locks it and hurries after Maura who is walking at a fast pace.

"We still have two minutes till ten." Jane calls after her. Maura stops at the door waiting for Jane to catch up.

"Next time we have to leave earlier. I knew that last cup of coffee was unnecessary."

"So I can come next time, too?" Jane asks, their bickering forgotten.

They walked up at the front desk. "Of course, Jane. You know that I want you with me."

The young receptionist smiles up at them. "Good morning, how can I help you?"

"Good morning." Maura greets her. "I’m Maura Isles. I have an appointment, at ten?"

The woman looks through the calendar, her finger tracing the names on the paper. "Ah, there you are." She ticks of Maura’s name and hands her a clipboard. "Please fill out the form Dr. Isles. You can take a seat in the waiting room. It may take 15 minutes until the doctor can see you."

Jane nods at her and flashes a grin at Maura. "See, I told you we have enough time."

"Jane." is all Maura says in response as she turns to leave for the waiting area.

Jane’s patience is being tested. Although she isn’t the one getting examined, she hates being at the doctors, but she really wants to support Maura and she’s also excited for the sonogram. After waiting for 20 minutes outside they were now waiting for at least 10 more in the doctor’s office. She rubs the scars on her hands. Maura lays one of her hands on top of them. Jane turns her right hand up and intertwines it with Maura’s.

Finally the door opens and a tall, sandy haired man in his forties steps in.

He smiles as he walks around the table and offers Maura a hand. "Hello Maura," he shakes her hand. "Nice to see you again."

"Good morning, Thomas." Maura addresses him. "Thank you for seeing me on such a short notice."

"No problem at all." He turns to Jane. "And you are?"

Jane takes his hand and smiles at him. "Jane Rizzoli. Nice to meet you, doc."

Thomas sits down in his chair and folds his hands on top of the table.

"So, how can I help you ladies?"

"I’m pregnant." Maura smiles at him. "I just like to confirm that it’s no ectopic pregnancy and that the embryo is developing properly."

"Congratulations to the both of you."

Jane shifts a bit uncomfortably. "Oh doc, we’re not..."

"We’re best friends." Maura offers. Their hands still intertwined.

Thomas lowers his gaze, a bit embarrassed to make an assumption. "Oh, I’m sorry, I just thought. You two look so comfortable around each other..."

"No harm, no foul." Jane speaks lightly. Smiling at him.

"So," Thomas looks at Maura again. "Do you know how far along you are?"

"Yes, 7 weeks and 6 days.*" Maura explains. "I made a blood test the last week. I felt extremely fatigued the last few weeks and nearly fainted two times last week."

"You did faint two times!" Jane blurts out.

"That was after I got the results back." Maura looks at Jane. She turns to face Thomas again. "I had a vasovagal episode when I read my test results. I didn’t really expect to find out that I’m pregnant. I have the tendency to faint when I have a hard time to process some emotions. The second time I stood up too quickly out of a lying position. The test results showed that I developed an iron deficiency."

"Okay, I see. Do you already take supplements and prenatal vitamins?"

"I only take iron supplements for now. I wanted to wait and see which vitamins you recommend."

"Natalie will give you a prescription when you make another appointment later." He stands up. "So shall we take a look?"

Maura was propped up on the examination chair her eyes boring into the screen of the sonographic unit. She has Jane’s hand in a death grip. Jane herself is staring at the screen, waiting for something to show up.

Maura is holding her breath when finally, a fuzzy image appears on the screen. There is a black blob visible. A fast heart beat fills the silence of the room. Maura tears up.

"Uhm," Jane eyes Maura. "So is everything alright?"

"Yes" She whispers. She points at the blob. "That’s my baby. You can already make out the arms and legs" She points at the screen. "See?"

Even though it’s only a tiny blob on the screen it’s probably the most amazing thing both women have seen in their life so far.

"It’s so tiny." Jane is astonished. There is a tiny human being in Maura’s belly. You can’t really make out anything yet. At least not Jane, but it does not matter. She feels herself wiping a stray tear away.

Thomas lets the women have their moment. He’s always glad to deliver good news. "The embryo is properly developed so far." He states. "But I want you to take it lightly, Maura. I know your job is demanding and being over 35 your pregnancy is labeled as a high risk one. But I’m sure you know that already."

"Of course." Maura wipes away her happy tears with the back of her right hand.

"I’d like to monitor it more closely. Just to be on the safe side. But there is absolutely nothing you have to worry about. Everything looks perfectly right now."

He pushes a few buttons on the sonogram. "I’ll print out a picture for you."

"Make it two prints." Jane speaks up. She looks at Maura questioningly. "You don’t mind me having a print of the little bean?"

"Of course not Jane." Maura beams back at her.

"Okay, ladies." Thomas startles them out of their staring contest. "Maura you can get dressed again. Make your next appointment for an NT scan with Natalie, she’ll give everything else to you, too."

He shakes her and Jane’s hand in good bye. "See you soon."

 

–––

 

They are sitting in Jane’s car again and Maura stares at the scan in wonder. Her fingers trace the outlines of the embryo. Her child. She can’t grasp the reality that it’s growing inside her. That in 32 weeks it’s going to be a fully developed human being. Her hand wanders to her abdomen and holds it in a protective manner.

"What are you thinking about?" Jane asks as she watches the blonde staring at the picture and stroking her belly with the other hand.

"It all seems so surreal." Maura shares her thoughts. "There is a new life growing inside of me. I don’t really feel that different, but it’s there. Nature is an amazing thing, Jane."

"Yeah it is." Jane speaks quietly. "I can’t wait to see the bean out here."

Maura smiles, and looks down on her hand still stroking her belly. "I hope it will stay put for some time. Wouldn’t want it to make an early appearance."

"Of course not." Jane chuckles. "I guess the bean will be perfectly on time, just like its mother."

 

–––

 

It’s lunch time when the two arrive at Angela’s café.

"Mh, I’m really hungry now." Maura exclaims.

Jane just sniggers. "And you’re about to eat something unhealthy."

"No I am not."

"So you won’t have bacon?" Jane teases.

"No, I’ll eat a quinoa wrap."

They walk up to the counter.

"Hello Angela." "Hi Ma" They both greet.

"Hi girls." Angela smiles at them. "Where have you been this morning? Vince told me you had an appointment."

"Uhm," Maura desperately thinks how to give Angela a satisfying answer without telling her the truth and by that starting a hurricane that is Angela Rizzoli. "I had a routine check up." That was true.

"Oh, so you decided to see a doctor after all?" Angela asks further.

"Yes," the ME answers honestly. "I had to. I didn’t have the equipment to do it myself."

Maura has realized her mistake as soon as she said it. Darn.

Jane wants to do a face palm. Sometimes Maura just doesn’t know the right time to shut up.

"What equipment?" The old Rizzoli asks, interest piked.

"Ma," Jane warns.

"Jane, I’m sure Maura would tell me if she doesn’t want to share. You know I worry about my children." She looks at Maura who is touched by Angela’s words. "Isn’t that right, honey?"

"Actually..." Come on Maura, think of something. What should she tell Angela? She can’t come up with anything that wouldn’t be a lie but would conceal the ultimate truth. Her breath comes out shorter. She can already feel the hives on her neck. It’s getting hotter. "I don’t think I can share right now. I’m sorry Angela." She presses out in a labored breath.

"Stop interrogating her, Ma." She put’s an arm around Maura’s waist to steady her. "It’s none of your business!"

Angela pouts at her. "You never tell me anything."

"Yeah," Jane glares. "For a good reason. You can’t keep your mouth shut."

Maura tries to mediate. "Angela, I’m sure Jane doesn’t mean it like that."

"Oh, but I do!" Jane states.

"Jane," Maura warns and turns to look at Angela. "I will tell you, I promise. But I’m not comfortable sharing yet."

"Fine." Angela huffs but her features are softening again. You can’t escape the charms of Maura Isles. "So can I get you both anything?"

"I’ll have a quinoa wrap." Maura responds. "Jane?"

"I’d like some pancakes." Jane mumbles.

"Coming right up." Angela smiles warmly. "Take a seat you two."

 

–––

 

As soon as Jane has closed the door behind her Maura starts to unbutton her blouse.

"Maura," Jane screeches. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Taking of my blouse?" Way to state the obvious, Maura, Jane thinks.

"I can see that, but why?" Jane stares as Maura’s hand snakes behind her and opens her bra with one hand. It snaps open and her breasts spring out of their confinement.

"My breast tissue is sore."

"And that’s why you decided to flash me?" Jane throws a hand over her eyes and groans.

"If it bothers you, I’m not forcing you to stay." Maura quips.

Jane rolls her eyes. "You could’ve at least checked first if some of my obnoxious family members hides around the corner."

"Jane," Maura scolds. "You have a very lovely family."

"If you mean nosey by lovely."

Jane watches as Maura shrugs out of her bra. Revealing the most perfectly formed full breasts.

"At least go and put on a robe or something?" Jane tries to avert her eyes from Maura’s freed perky breasts. She’s got perfect boobs. Jane muses. Stop it. You don’t think such things about your best friend.

"I know you like them." Maura teases Jane and wiggles her shoulders which causes her breasts to bob up and down a bit. She is very well aware of the fact that the brunette is rather prudish when it comes to nudity.

"Maura." Jane growls and throws her head back now looking at the ceiling.

"Oh come on, Jane. Like you never saw a woman’s breasts before."

"But it’s not like my best friend is running around half naked all the time."

Maura shows pity on Jane. "I go and change. I promise to wear a robe when I come back down." Maura chuckles. "But I won’t wear anything beneath."

Jane rolls her eyes as she kicks of her shoes and makes her way to the fridge and takes out a cold bottle of beer. She opens it and takes a large gulp, trying to cool herself of.

A few minutes later she sits on the couch when Maura comes back down, wearing yoga pants and a silk robe that matches in color. The doctor gets some ice cubes and plops herself rather ungracefully on the couch next to Jane. The robe falls open, once again exposing her bare breasts.

"Really, Maura?" Jane eyes her.

Maura is unfazed by Jane’s comment and takes an ice cube in each of her hands and starts to circle her breasts with them and sighs in relief. Her nipples stiffen up from the cold.

"You try to walk around with sore breast all day," she shots Jane a dirty look. "My body currently produces more estrogen and progesterone to support the baby. The fat layer in my breast thickens, my mammary glands multiply and the blood flow increases which causes tenderness."

"Ughh." Jane whines. "You’re killing me." She starts to stand. "I’m going to change." She feels like a pervy teenage boy. To prevent further staring she leaves the room - hopefully Maura is covered up again by the time she has changed.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane sits on Maura's couch staring at the big flatscreen TV that is hanging over the fireplace. There is a game on but for once Jane doesn't cheer or scream to change the outcome.

Her mood is below freezing point. Maura is not here, she is out to tell Richard fucking MacKenzie that she's carrying his child.

Other than that the current case is growing cold fast. They have next to nothing. The mystery man Dana Wright was spotted with at the motel is nowhere to be found. They don't even have a decent description of the guy and though a surveillance camera has catched a glimpse of him it doesn't reveal anything more than they got from the description of the motel owner. Tall, dark haired, probably in his thirties. That's it.

The DNA Maura retrieved from the victims nails was not found in any of their known databases.

They even visited the scene of the hit and run again where Victor Schwartz was killed, but there simply wasn't anything that they missed.

All that is left to do now, is to hope that maybe someone who saw something would come to them. But this is likely not to happen.

Jane takes a look at her cell that lays on the coffee table. She turns on the screen to look if she missed any messages from Maura, but no. Nothing.

The blonde was gone for an hour and by now is probably chatting with Richard. Jane just hopes that Maura doesn't get disappointed or worse, hurt by him.

Before they got home on Tuesday and Jane watched Maura strip - she still can't help but think about Maura's breasts or take a glance at them when she thinks the blonde doesn't notice; they got bigger, that she is now sure of - they went by Jane's apartment to get Jo Friday and clothes for Jane.

The brunette isn't going to leave Maura alone anytime soon. Or at least not until Maura tells her to.

Over the last few days she got even more protective over her petite blonde friend and the precious gift she is now carrying. Whatever Maura will need, Jane will gladly give it to her without a second thought.

She desperately wants to make time go by faster, Maura told her she'd send her a text when she's on her way back.

–––

Maura is dressed in a form fitting red dress with a black floral pattern. It ends right above her knees and shows a decent amount of cleavage, but not to much to deem it inappropriate for a work place. Black three inch peep-toes grace her slender feet.

She struts into the upscale bar and scans the room for Richard. He's not there yet. She called him on Wednesday morning and asked him to meet her for a drink on Friday. She doesn't want to deliver the news that she's pregnant with his child over the phone, but she doesn't think she's able to stand a whole dinner with him sober. He on the other hand eagerly accepted her invitation.

Walking over to the bar she sits down on a bar stool and orders a Virgin Mary. She is 15 minutes early.

As she is about to take the first sip on her drink Richard walks in through the door. He puts on a big smirk as he finds his way towards her.

"Hello Maura," he grabs her shoulders as he leans in to give her a kiss on her right and left cheek. She squirms uncomfortably in her chair but he seems oblivious to her discomfort. "I was looking forward to see you again."

"Hello Richard," she greets him curtly.

"Do you want to sit somewhere else more privately?" he asks her.

She doesn't really want to give him the impression that she is willing by sitting somewhere more secluded in the crowded bar, but she isn't eager to have the pending conversation under the gaze of so many other patrons either. "Sure."

He holds out his hand for her to take to help her from the stool but she ignores it. She starts to walk in the direction of a vacant table in the corner and Richards hand instead lands on the small of her back. She fastens her gait and sidesteps a bit to increase the gap between them shrugging of his hand.

As they sit down Maura starts to get fidgety. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Does he really need to know? She folds her hands neatly in her lap.

"So,…" she starts but gets interrupted by a waiter.

"Hello, do you know what you want?" he asks them.

"We'll take a bottle Chateau Cabrieres, that would be all." Richard orders for them both and makes a dismissing motion. The waiter already turns to leave. 

"Wait," Maura pipes up. "No wine for me, I'll have a water, please." 

She hates it when people order for her like she isn't able to do so herself.

The waiter smiles at her. "No problem."

_Maura Isles plays hard to get,_ Richard thinks. He smiles smugly. "I enjoyed our last evening."

Maura has good looks, is great in bed and an Isles. She would definitely make him look good.

She turns her head down to escape his scrutinizing gaze. It makes her feel like a piece of meat.

"I did enjoy myself," _after you couldn't finish what you started,_ she states matter of factly.

The waiter is back with their beverages. "Thanks," she says as he puts the water in front of her.

Richard takes his glass and raises it. "To a nice evening." 

They clink their glasses. She puts on a reserved smile.

"Did I already tell you how gorgeous you look today?"

_No woman can resist my charms,_ he reaches over to lay his hand on top of hers.

Maura can't stand it any longer. He's making her nauseous. She pulls out her hand under his.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" she stands and takes her purse.

"Of course."

She hurries to get into the restroom. She braces herself over the sink and looks at her reflection in the mirror. _You can do this Maura_ , she gives herself a pep-talk, _just tell him already so you can go back home to Jane._

She takes a few deep breaths to calm herself and to prevent herself to really throw up. She takes a last deep breath and - like Jane would call it - _man's up and grows a pair_. She can do it. She's a strong and independent woman.

She sits back down and takes another sip of her water.

"Richard, I called you because we need to talk," she starts and looks him in the eyes. He smiles back at her. A small pause. "I'm pregnant."

His eyes widen slightly as he processes her words. "Okay," is all he says as he lets out a breath. "Is it mine?" he than asks further.

"Of course it is, I wouldn't have called you otherwise!" she exclaims.

This is definitely not how he imagined his evening when he accepted Maura's invitation to a night out for drinks. He was hoping to have his way with her like the last time. _On the other hand_ , an idea forms in his head, _this might be just what I needed._

"I'm keeping it. I just wanted to let you know that you're going to be a father."

"We should marry," he suggests, already feeling elated. "I'm taking full responsibility of my actions." 

Surely he could persuade her to marry him. Someone like Maura Isles would not like to be seen single with a child, she is an Isles after all.

"No," Maura answers with a finality in her tone. "I'm sorry, but I won't marry you."

"But what would people think, Maura?" he tries to convince her.

"I don't care what people think or say about me," she has always been the odd one out. It doesn't bother her anymore.

"And your parents? Wouldn't they want you to be married to the father of your child?" 

Why wouldn't Maura want him, he was a good looking, wealthy doctor after all. Every other woman would marry him in a heartbeat.

"I would hope my parents want me to be happy," she states. "And I won't be happy marrying you."

He gets agitated. This could be his step up the society ladder. How could she make this so difficult for him? 

"Maura," he says in a sickly sweet voice. "Just think about it. I could make you so happy."

"No you couldn't. Sleeping with you was a drunken mistake. It wasn't even any good. I just want my child to have a chance to know his father." 

She stands up and gathers her belongings. "If you'll excuse me. I'd rather go now."

She turns around and starts to leave but Richard grabs her wrist and yanks her around harshly. He leans into her, his ragged breath fanning over her neck.

"You know I have rights as the father." 

His hold on her wrist is tight. She tries to rip her hand away.

"Let go of me," she snarls and shoots him her best death glare. He releases her arm, not wanting to make a scene.

"Our discussion is not over, Maura!" he threatens her in a deep voice.

She quickly leaves the bar and half runs to her car. She stumbles inside, locks the doors and lets her head rest on the steering wheel. She is a little bit shaken up by his aggressive streak. Fishing her phone out of her purse she starts tipping a text to Jane with trembling hands.

_I'm coming home now. Maura xxx_

–––

Jane leaps of the couch when she hears Maura's key in the lock. She rounds the corner as Maura opens the door and instantly notices the distressed look on her face.

"Hey," she closes the distance to her friend. "What happened?"

Maura steps into a quick embrace but pulls back again. 

"He wants to marry me," she spats. "And when I told him no - several times - he got angry."

Jane holds her at arms length and worriedly let her eyes wander over Maura's body to see if he harmed her in any way. "He didn't touch you, did he?"

Maura was quickly to answer. "No, he didn't hurt me. He grabbed my wrist when I started to leave but let it go quickly when he realized that people starting to look."

Jane narrowes her eyes. "That bastard," an almost feral growl escapes her. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Jane," Maura tries to calm Jane. "It's okay. Nothing happened. I'm fine."

"Nobody is allowed to touch you in such manner, Maura!" Jane starts to pace. "You could press charges you know." 

It was her duty to protect Maura.

"I will make him sign papers to give up all parental rights. It was a bad idea to tell him in the first place… I just thought it would be nice for my child to know his father. To get to know him, to learn where he or she comes from." 

Maura reaches for Jane's hands. "But I don't want him anything to do with my child if he shows signs of aggression this easily."

"Okay," Jane wills herself to calm down. Maura _is_ fine. "I'll help you with whatever you need."

"I know," Maura tucks at Jane's hand and directs her over to the couch. "Thank you."

–––

Maura's head rests in Jane's lap, the long fingers combing through honey blonde curls. The TV fills the silence of the room, but neither woman is watching, both comforted by the touch.

"You know," Maura begins to speak quietly after a while. "You'd be a great mother, too."

"Ya think?" Jane momentarily stops her movements.

"Yes," the blonde turns around so she can look up into Jane's eyes. "You are loving, caring and have a fierce protectiveness for those you love. Any child would be blessed to be raised by you."

Jane is touched by Maura's words. She never saw herself as the maternal one, her job too demanding to think about a family of her own.

"I never thought about myself as mother material," she reveals. "I can't even stay in a relationship long enough to think about something like this."

"Anyone would be glad to start a family with you," the blonde ponders. "I certainly am glad that you're in my life."

Jane takes Maura's hand and tangles their fingers. Her thumb starts to draw small circles. "I'm glad that you're in my life, too." 

It's a rare moment when she lets her emotions truly come to surface. "I don't know what I'd to without you, Maur."

Maura sits up to be able to hug Jane. She holds her tightly to herself. 

"I'd be lost without you," she confesses, her emotions getting the best of her. She starts to tear up and tries to hold in a soft sob.

"Hey, don't cry." 

Jane is having a hard time to to control her own emotions. A crying Maura is something she can't handle very well.

"I'm sorry," Maura laughs while tears continue to stream down her face. "Hormones."

Jane is laughing too now. She cups Maura's cheek with her hand and wipes away the tears with her thumb.

"What a pair we are, huh?" Jane says and exclaims. "This situation calls for ice-cream."

She get's up to retrieve some from the freezer and comes back only a minute later with a pint of coffee and mint swirled ice-cream and two spoons. She hands Maura one and pries the top of the pint eagerly scooping up some of it. Maura is a bit more controlled in her actions but can't suppress the moan when she tastes it. Jane laughs, Maura Isles moaning about some ice-cream and not a fancy french dish.

"What?" Maura questions. The seriousness of the previous minutes gone.

"Nothing, just…" Jane giggles. "I get to see that fancy Maura Isles eating ice-cream straight out of the box."

Maura swats Jane's arms. "You have a bad influence on me!" 

She joins Jane's giggling fit which is slowly turning into a full belly laugh. She lets herself fall over to Jane and topples her over. She makes no move to remove herself from Jane again and instead scoops up another spoon full of ice-cream.

"Scoot," Jane commands in a light tone. Maura complies and scoots a little away from Jane. The brunette places her right leg on the couch so that it rests at the back of it. She rests her back on the armrest. Her other leg stays on the floor. She puts her spoon and the ice-cream on the coffee table and than reaches out for Maura. Her arms snake around the doctors midriff and pull her back, in between her legs. Maura melts into Jane's hold and reaches over to retrieve the ice-cream. She scoops up some more ice and turns a bit in Jane's wrap and holds up the spoon in front of her mouth. Jane leans forward and accepts it.

"If you start feeding me, you'll never get rid of me," the detective quips.

"Maybe I don't want you to leave," Maura says conspiratorial in a low voice.

"Jane," Maura is growing more serious again. "Will you be my child's godmother?"

Jane is honored to be asked by Maura. "Of course I will. I'd love to," she beams. "I'm so gonna spoil the little bean."

Maura laughs lightly. 

"And I'm gonna teach it how to play softball."

"Of course you will."

–––

"Hey did you know," Jane starts excited. "That the little bean is actually the size of a kidney bean right now?" 

She's looking at her phone and scrolls through some text and images.

"Yes, I did know that," is Maura's amused answer. She takes a sip of the spicy ginger tea she's drinking that is supposed to help when feeling queasy. "But how do you know?"

Jane thrusts her phone in front of her face. "Here, I found an app which tells you how the baby develops and which size it is and so on every day. I put in your date, you know?" 

She looks at the phone again to read some more.

They are currently sitting at Maura's counter eating egg-white omelette with vegetables for breakfast.

"I'd like to do some shopping today," Maura tells Jane.

The brunette rolls her eyes. "Really?"

"You don't have to come with me," she's already putting on her best puppy-dog eyes. "But I'd certainly enjoy it if you'd come with me. I need some new bras but I'd like to look for some baby clothes, too."

"But you don't even know what you're having yet!" Jane mocks teasingly. Secretly she wants to buy something for the baby, too.

"There are many gender neutral colors, Jane."

"Okay fine. But I get to choose where we eat lunch."

"That's fine by me," Maura beams.

–––

Maura steps out of the dressing room to show off the bra to Jane. Jane's gaze however fixates on her belly. She knows the toned flat stomach pretty well from their various work-out sessions. But now, slightly above the hips, it's popped out just the tiniest bit.

"Oh my God, Maura," she steps closer and before she even realizes it her hand is on the bump of her friend.

"What?" she turns so that her left side is facing the large mirrored wall. Jane lets her hand drop. 

"This wasn't there yesterday," her eyes light up and she places a soft hand on her lower abdomen.

"This is awesome," Jane gushes. Fighting the urge to reach out for Maura's belly once more.

"Yes, it is." 

Maura is in awe.

–––

Angela is wiping down the tables in the café when Vince walks up to her.

"Good morning Angela," he greets her warmly.

"Oh hello Vince," Angela meets his eyes. "Can I get you anything?"

"A coffee and some pancakes would be nice."

"Sit down," she offers. "I'll bring you some."

A few minutes later she comes back with a cup of hot steaming coffee and a plate of pancakes. 

"Here," she puts the items in front of him and slides onto the chair opposite him.

"Vince," she quickly darts her eyes around the room to make sure she can speak freely. "Do you know what's up with Jane and Maura? They've been acting strange the whole week. They are hiding something."

"Mh, yes," he recalls the times he observed the two behaving strangely over the last view days. "They sure are acting strange. And ever since Tuesday they are grinning like fools all the time, even though the current case doesn't progress at all.”

"And we all know how Jane gets when she can't solve a case quickly," Angela finishes for him. "And I don't know when was the last time Jane actually went to her own apartment. Even Jo Friday is staying at Maura's. Do you think that maybe…"

"They finally hooked up?" Korsak lowers his voice. "I don't know. Probably. But my gut tells me there's something else the two won't tell."

"Jane never tells me anything," Angela complains. "And this time even Maura stays silent. You know on Tuesday they came in for some lunch after Jane brought Maura to some doctor. I asked what for - you know I care for her as much as for my other children and I was really concerned for her when she nearly fainted in the café and than I hear from Frankie, who heard from Frost, that she actually fainted in her office."

"Yeah, Frost told me. The doc's never ill."

"Exactly. I never witnessed Maura ill in the years I've known her. And then she tells me she couldn't do all the tests by herself, not having the right equipment. Jane knows, but I'm not getting anything out of them."

"I think they would tell us if it is something serious," Korsak tries to comfort Angela and pats her shoulder.

"I hope so," Angela wrings the towel in her lap. "They must know that they can tell me anything. Whatever it is, I love them no matter what."

"I'm sure they know, Angela." 

He finishes his pancakes.

"You tell me if you find out something?"

"You're the first I'll call," he promises her.

–––

"Is it your first one?" 

A small curved woman speaks up behind Jane and Maura who are currently standing in front of a display with teeny tiny onesies.

"I'm sorry," Maura like always fails to draw the connection. "Our first what?"

"Baby," Jane helps out.

"Oh, yes it is," Maura tells the sales clerk.

"The first one is always the most exciting one," she eyes the both of them. "Which one of you is carrying?"

"We're n–" Jane starts but gets cut of by Maura. "I am."

"How far along are you?" the woman asks her interested.

"Just 8 weeks. I know it's early but I couldn't help to start looking for some things," Maura beams at her. "Your selection is amazing I don't know what I should buy first."

The woman laughs and winks at her. "Well, you have some time left to decide."

Jane only watches the whole scene in front of her. Maura doesn't even bother to correct the woman who is asking to much questions for Jane to be comfortable.

"Let me know if you need help with anything," the clerk smiles at them. "You make a very handsome couple." 

She winks at them and turns to help some other costumers.

"Why didn't you correct her?" Jane asks Maura in a slightly irritated voice.

"It's tiring," Maura simply says. "And I really don't care what people assume. It's exactly why I refuse to guess - you're  probably wrong anyway."

Jane puffs out a breath. "If you put it that way. Correcting people does get tiring." 

A smirk forms and she hugs Maura in a side embrace. "I guess I have a hawt girlfriend than?"

"You certainly do," Maura laughs at Jane's imitation of Giovanni. "But you're not so bad yourself."

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

A stuffed tortoise is sitting on a shelf that is standing in the spare room opposite Maura's bedroom. She never knew what exactly to do with this particular room. A guest room and her home-office where downstairs, the room next to her bedroom is her yoga room which is connected through the closet with it.

Now the spare room would finally have a purpose. It would be the nursery.

The shelf currently held all the books Maura couldn't fit in to her office and amidst of them the fluffy tortoise sits Jane bought when they were shopping yesterday.

 _So the bean can have a pet you can actually cuddle and not only pet the shell_ she's told Maura.

Sitting cross legged on a rug in the middle of the room, the purchases she made yesterday are laid out in front of her. A smile graced her lips while she is folding them neatly. She couldn't believe that in a few month a tiny human being would be wearing them. They just seem so small, like they're supposed for some doll.

Jane stands in the doorway that leads into Maura's spare room and observes the scene in front of her. The blonde sits on the floor folding the freshly washed clothes she bought the day before. Every other minute her hand would stroke her belly.

Finally the blonde seems to feel Jane's gaze and looks up, hazel eyes penetrating her own chocolate ones.

"Hey," Jane's voice is low and throaty.

"Hi," Maura greets back. "I didn't notice you standing there. I thought you'd still be asleep."

It was early. To early for Jane to get up on a free weekend, but the blonde couldn't turn of her inner clockwork and nature's call. She slipped out of bed half an hour ago and instead of returning to the warmth of Jane she was excited to get the clothes out of the dryer.

"Why didn't you come back to bed?" Jane asks taking a sip of a coffee she is holding in her hands. "I missed you. And your bedroom is freezing."

Maura chuckles. "You know the perfect temperature to sleep is between 61 and 64 degree (16-18°C)."

"Just admit that you miss your morgue," Jane teases.

"It wouldn't be wise to have a morgue in your home. It wouldn't be sanitary." Maura frowns. "Even though I do sterilize my instruments and tables after every use."

"I was kidding, Maur."

"Oh," Maura beautiful face is graced once more with a bright smile. "Sarcasm."

"Exactly," Jane watches as Maura folds the last of the onesies and takes the whole stack to put them in an ornamented wooden box. "So, what do you say, breakfast? I'm sure Ma will be here any minute to make pancakes."

Maura makes a face. "No pancakes." Just the thought about the pancakes makes her nauseous. "I'd rather have some chocolate covered bacon and an egg white omelet."

"I think I'm going to like your pregnancy food choices," Jane smirks. She loves chocolate covered bacon, but every time she has some Maura lectures her about the bad influences of it on her cholesterol levels.

"Very funny, Jane."

–––

"Good morning, Angela," Maura greets the Rizzoli matriarch. Bacon sizzles in the pan in front of her. She hasn't bothered to change into some clothes yet and was still clad in some silk pajamas and a color coordinated silk robe. Her feet are bare.

"Good morning, honey," Angela says while she's walking over to Maura and watches her. "Is Jane here?"

"Oh, yes," Maura fishes the bacon out of the pan and lays it out on some paper towels to soak up the excess fat. "She's in the shower."

"When was the last time my daughter actually went home to give you some space?" Angela casually asks.

"Oh, I think on Monday, but she came back later," Maura answers honestly.

Angela shakes her head and finally registered what Maura is cooking. "I don't know how you can put up with her all the time and now she even lets you make chocolate covered bacon for her."

"Oh, I don't mind having her over," she takes the small pot of melted chocolate off the heat. "And she didn't make me do anything. I wanted to eat the bacon."

"Oh?" _Now that is interesting,_ Angela thinks _since when is the doctor eating this?_ Finally something in Angela's mind seem to click. She watches Maura for a moment. Takes in the content look on her face as she dips the bacon in the chocolate.

"Maura," Angela is already squealing. "Are you pregnant?"

Taken aback for a moment Maura stares at Angela. How could she have noticed? But then again she reasons, the older woman had three children. "Uhm," Maura stutters. "Yes? How did you notice?"

Angela is already embracing her in a bone crushing hug. "Oh my God," she exclaims happily. "I'm going to be a grandmother."

Just then Jane is making her way into the kitchen. "Ma, let go of her, you're squishing her to death!" By her mothers behavior Jane doesn't need to ask what has happened just before her arrival. Somehow her mother got Maura to spill the beans.

Angela reluctantly lets go. "Oh, Maura, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she smiles shyly.

"So how far along are you? Since when do you know? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" There's a whole string of endless questions coming out of Angela's mouth.

"Ma!" Jane snaps. "Slow down a bit, will ya?"

"Of course," Angela nods. "So?"

"Well," Maura starts. "We found out last week."

"I knew you two were hiding something!"

"It wasn't my intention, but I wanted to wait to tell everyone until my second trimester."

"So who's the father?" At that Maura's face fell.

"I'd rather not talk about him."

"Oh, doesn't he want children?"

"Ma, Maura doesn't want to talk about him."

"But Maura is such a lovely woman, he should marry her."

Jane groans.

"I don't want to marry him," Maura replies quietly. "I should've never slept with him in the first place." Jane comes to stand beside Maura and takes her hand and squeezes it in a comforting manner.

"Oh," Angela said. “But a child needs a father."

Jane is getting protective. "Ma, Maura doesn't want to marry, so just leave it. She doesn't need a man. She has me and Frankie and Frost and Korsak and you."

Angela backtracks a little sensing it's a sensible topic. "So how far along are you?"

"Eight weeks," she extracts her hand from Jane's and walks over to where her purse stands and looks for the sonogram. She comes back and hands it to Angela.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" she looks at the picture. "Do you know how your gonna paint the nursery? Wait where will it be?"

"In the spare room opposite my room," Maura tells her. "I haven't thought about how I'm going to decorate it yet."

Jane just rolls her eyes about her mothers antics. But maybe she'll let her of the hook for some time when at least one of her children gives her a grandchild. After all she considers Maura as the girly daughter Jane never was.

"Angela, do you mind to not telling anyone else yet?" Maura looks at Angela seriously. "I'd like to tell people on my own."

"I can keep a secret," Angela makes a show to zip her mouth shut and lock it. "Tell me if you need anything, alright?"

"I will, thank you."

–––

_*Buzz, buzzz*_

There's a cell phone on Maura's nightstand disturbing her light slumber in the early morning hours. She reaches for it lazily, not actually registering the fact that it's on Jane's side of the bed.

"Dr. Isles," she answers, her voice laced with sleep.

_"Oh, sorry, I thought I called Jane" Frost replies._

"Wha-" Maura blinks and looks at the phone. "Oh, you did call Jane. Wait a moment."

She turns to face Jane, but the detective is already picking up her own phone, which was apparently dumped at the same side of the bed.

"Rizzoli," she croaks. Maura watches her bemused as realization flitters across Jane's face. Wordlessly she holds the hand with her phone in front of Jane's face.

"It's Frost."

"Dispatch."

They smile at each other and swap phones. A few seconds later they both end the calls with a "On my way."

–––

When Maura and Jane duck beneath the crime scene tape a bright smiling Frost and Korsak greet them. Seeing the idiotic smiles on their faces Jane scowls at them and they quickly try to school their faces back into professional masks.

"Good morning Doc, Jane," Korsak greets.

"Good morning you two," Frost says with an amused tone. Another stare is directed at him.

"So what have we got?" Jane asks the men.

"Looking pretty gruel." Korsak mutters. "A John Field. 32. Stabbed to death."

"You can't say that with certainty," Maura quips.

Korsak ignores her comment and goes on. "A neighbor called it in, he heard someone scream."

"Did you already speak with the neighbor?" Jane asks.

"No," Frost answers. "Was going to do it now."

"Alright," Jane nods at him than turns to Maura. "Shall we go see the victim?"

"Yes, let's," Maura answers.

Korsak twists and waves his hand in the direction of the entrance of the building in front of them. "Follow me ladies."

Together they walk up to the third floor of the apartment building. The stairway was a buzzing coming and going of police officers and crime scene techs. Curious neighbors are ushered outside to keep them from compromising any evidence.

The sight that greets them as they enter the flat is indeed not a nice one. The body of John Field is splayed out in front of the sofa. The coffee table is thrown over and there are a few dishes shattered on the floor.

"Jealous wife?" Jane theorizes.

"We put out a BOLO for her," Korsak offers. "One of the neighbors said that she left earlier by car in a rush."

Jane approaches the victim and snaps some gloves over her hands. Maura is already crouching down giving him a one over.

"I'd say he's dead about an hour and a half." She tells Jane as she examined him further.

"He was obviously stabbed to death."

"Jane," Maura admonishes her. "I don't know if this is the cause of death yet."

He lays in a puddle of blood, some is spluttered on the sofa and there is a trail of blood coming from the kitchen.

"Do we have a murder weapon?" Jane asks and looks up to Korsak.

"So far we haven't found it."

Maura stands up and waves over one of her minions. "I'm finished here, you can bag him." The tech nods and heads of.

"Do you stay here for statements?" Maura asks Jane.

"Yes," Jane comes up closer to her to keep their conversation private. "I can catch a ride back with Frost. I'll come by later for some breakfast?"

"Alright."   
Maura collects her bag and together they leave the apartment. Jane to find Frost and Maura to get to her Prius.

–––

Frost smiles smugly at her. "Anything you want to tell me, partner?"

"No," Jane states. She knows what he's thinking.

"You sure?" He tilts his head slightly and watches her intensely.

"Yep. And now mind your own beeswax," with that she turns the key in the ignition.

It is shortly after eight in the morning and they had talked to concerned and noisy neighbors for about two hours. And she hadn't had a coffee yet.

On the bright side this case seemed almost closed. If they find the wife in a timely manner that is.

According to the man living next door the couple started arguing late at night. And it wasn't a rare occasion either. Not until Mr. Field was screaming obviously in pain someone called the police but it was too late when the officers busted through the door. Belinda Field already fled the scene.

The supposed murder weapon was retrieved from one of the dumpsters around the corner, a rather large kitchen knife that Jane noticed missing in the knife-block when she was analyzing the flat.

–––

The door to the autopsy suit is swooshing open. Maura wears her black scrubs and a light blue protective gown and some safety goggles. She looks up at the sound of the door closing.

"Hello Jane," she greets her best friend.

"Hi Maur," Jane smiles. "You almost done?"

"Yes, just have to sew him back close."   
She starts the suture on John Fields body to stitch up the Y-incision.

"So tell me," Jane's husky voice appears at her side. "what's the cause of death?"

Maura looks up briefly. "Penetration of his left atrium with a sharp object."

"A sharp object?" Jane teases.

"Yes, approximately eight inches long and two inches wide at it's base."

"So a kitchen knife would do it?"

Maura contemplates for a second "Yes."

"Good," Jane's voice is lazed with sarcasm. "Because we just happened to find one in a dumpster around the corner, covered in the victims blood."

"Reddish-brown stains," Maura corrects.

"Excuse me?"

"You won't know if it's the victims blood until further testing."

"Fine," Jane rolls her eyes.

"So," Maura snaps of her gloves and removes her protective gown when the last stitch is done. "are you up for some breakfast? I'm starving!"

Jane nods enthusiastically "Good thinking." And as if to emphasize her point, her stomach growls loudly.

–––

In the afternoon patrol found Belinda Field and brought her in for questioning. After taking in her appearance it was pretty obvious that she had killed her own husband in the night. Her clothes are bloodstained and even in her hair are bloody strands plastered to her skull. The fingerprints they found on the murder-weapon match hers as well.

It was easy to get her confession. She regretted her action now and was sobbing, but she's been fed up with her husbands cheating and how he spent their money. They often fought before, but this time her rage got out of hand.

A victorious smile adorns Jane's features when she strides into Maura's office.

"Hey Maur," she calls out. "The guys want to celebrate the closure of the case. You up for it?"

She doesn't see the blonde immediately, she's not sitting at her desk. She turns around and see's her friend laying on the uncomfortable designer couch seemingly undisturbed by Jane's loud arrival. The detectives face softens, it's not the first time she catches her best friend napping in the last view days.

She crouches down in front of the couch and reaches out to stroke the soft cheek oft the medical examiner.

"Hey sleepyhead," she coaxes. "time to wake up."

Maura nuzzles into Jane's touch but opens her eyes. Jane's smile is greeting her. "Hi," her tone is sleep laden. "I was finished for today and thought I'd lay down a bit while waiting for you." After the early start this morning and three autopsies she's exhausted. She was barely able to finish the reports, her eyes drooping heavily over the screen of the laptop.

"Are you up for a drink at the robber with the guys?" Jane asks.

"Mh," the blonde considers. "yes, we haven't seen them outside of work in a while."

"We don't have to if you're too exhausted," Jane strokes a honey blonde strand of hair out of Maura's face, behind a delicate ear.

"No," Maura reassures her. "I'm fine."

–––

Frost, Korsak and Frankie are already sitting in their usual booth at the Dirty Robber when Jane and Maura enter the cop bar. The two friends are sliding side by side in across from Frost and Korsak.

"Ah, our favorite couple graces us with their company," Frankie teases. Jane throws him a dirty look. "Very funny, Frankie."

"I hear you two already share a phone," he can't help himself, it's just to good to push Jane's buttons.

Before Jane can lash out at her brother Maura puts a calming hand on Jane's thigh. "I'm glad you could close the case already," she tells everyone at the table and smiles.

"Yeah," Korsak agrees. "Though I'd like to close the Schwartz/Wright case soon as well."

Jane frowns. "I hope it doesn't get cold."

"If anyone can solve it, it's you," Maura speaks with pride. Jane is one of the best detective she works with, if not the best.

"Thanks Maur."

The men watch the exchange of the two women, wondering how they could be so damn oblivious to each other. And those two claim to be a detective and a genius.

"Hey Frost, Frankie, you up for a game of darts?" Korsak asks.

"You sure old man?" Frost smirks. "Jane?"

"Huh?" she whips her head around. Frankie laughs.

"You in for darts?" Frost asks.

Turning back to Maura the blonde nods happily. "Oh you let me play, too? We can be a team!" Eager to play Maura claps her hand like a child in a candy store.

"Yeah, I'll show you" Jane grabs Maura's hand and they start to slide out of the boot again. "We're gonna bust your asses!"

"Jane, language!"

The small group makes their way over to the dartboard.

Frankie starts, his aim would've been good if it weren't for some already drunk patrons that stumble into him.

"Watch and learn, kiddo." Korsak rumbles.

"Hey that wasn't fair!" Frankie complains.

When it's Maura's turn, she positions herself in a perfect stance to throw the dart, but it misses the aim.

"Here," Jane steps up behind her. "Let me show you."

Her hand wraps around Maura's right and she guides her to how she best throws the dart. They make a few practice motions without actually throwing the dart. Maura relishes Jane's embrace, the heat of her body permeating into her back, sending small jolts of electricity down her spine.

"See," Jane's breath is ghosting over the shell of her ear, her voice deep, only for her to hear. "That's how you do it."

Maura nods in a trance and a moment later Jane steps back, spell broken. The doctor throws the dart, and strikes the middle of the dartboard. A big smile on her face she turns back to Jane.

"Ha Frankie, that's how you do it!" Jane exclaims.

–––

A few games and a burger with fries later the duo enters Maura's home and a happy Jo Friday greets them by yapping and jumping.

"Good girl," Jane bends down to ruffle through her mutts fur but Jo is already centering her attention on Maura and follows the blonde into the kitchen. "Traitor!" Jane shouts after her.

Maura gets some cactus pads out of the fridge and lays them out for Bass and than opens a cupboard to retrieve some fancy dog food for Jo. Jo follows her around and then sits beside her and waits for Maura to fill her bowl.

Jane joins them and grabs herself a beer. "She likes you better than me." she pouts.

"I have the better food." Maura teases.

"Hey," Jane mocks and pokes Maura playfully in the ribs. The blond giggles and swats Jane's arm.

The doorbell interrupts their playful banter.

"You expecting someone?" Jane jokes.

"No," Maura furrows her brows and straightens out her dress as she walks over to the door.

She gasps when she see's who's on the other side and reaches for the knob.

"Richard," she states coldly. "What are you doing here?"

 


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello Maura," Richard greets her with a loopy grin. "Can I come in?"

Maura is holding on to the door with her right hand and stares at Richard blankly. This sleaze ball has the actual nerve to come to her house. _Wait?_ Maura's thought catches up _How does he even know where I live?_

Richard is already taking a step into Maura's home.

"I don't believe I invited you in. I'd appreciate you leave,“ she tries to close the door before he is fully inside. Pointless. He simply sidesteps the door. His hand finds Maura's cheek.

"I just want to talk,“ he states sweetly. Maura shies away from his touch, looking around for Jane.

Jane is on her way to Maura the second she hears Richards voice after Maura bids him to leave. Seeing him stepping closer to her friend she is by her side in a heartbeat.

"I believe you heard what Maura said," she growls, narrowing her eyes. "Leave, before I have to arrest you."

He looks into Jane's eyes. "I came here to talk to Maura and I will talk to her, Detective."

Jane steps protectively in front of Maura. Her face left a few inches before Richards. "Leave now or you'll regret it!"

"I'd like to apologize to Maura,“ he sounds almost convincing. "I just want to talk."

Maura steps beside Jane again. "How do you even know where I live?" She raises an eyebrow questionable at him.

He laughs lightly winking at her. "I guess you're not the only one with connections."

Jane snorts. "Not much longer if it goes after me."

Her patience is being tested.

"Please, Maura." He pleads.

Maura huffs. "Maybe we should finish our conversation from last week."

Jane almost doesn't believe what she hears. "Maura," she whispers as the blonde leads them into the dining room. "What are you doing?"

"Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?"

Maura is way to naïve for Jane's taste. The blonde always tries to see the best in people.

"I swear I'll punch him in the face if he does anything to upset you."

"Please, take a seat,“ Maura says to Richard and gestures at the table. "Would you like a drink?"

"No, thank you,“ Richard replies as he sits.

Jane runs a hand through her hair, standing a bit awkward in the middle of the room. "I guess I give you some space to talk."

Maura looks at her gratefully. "Thanks, Jane."

"I'll, uhm…,“ Jane stutters. "I'll be in the study. Call if you need me."

As soon as Jane is gone Richards facade crumbles. He wasn't prepared for the detective when he thought about confronting Maura. He thought she would be alone and it would be easy to change her mind.

"So Richard," Maura speaks up as she sits down on the other side of the table. "I'd really like my child to know his or her father, but if you can't control your temper I want you to sign over your parental rights."

Richard is stunned when he hears Maura's proposition. "You can't do that."

"I will if I have to,“ Maura doesn't really want to speak with Richard, but her rational mind tells her to do it now rather at a later moment. Richard is a pompous ass, trying to step up the society-ladder. She knows this, she's not as oblivious as one might think. She is an Isles and Richard is a doctor already floating through the better circles of Boston, but being married to her would definitely push his status. She observes the emotions on Richards face. She might not be able to pick up on social clues, but she can read body language and right now Richard is angry though he's better at hiding it than in the bar.

He lets out a long breath to compose himself. The detective friend of Maura is still just in another room, so he isn't eager to loose control on his emotions right now. _What is this dyke detective doing here so late anyway?_ , he thinks.

"Okay Maura, I understand. But I really want to see my child once it's born. It is part of me after all." Maybe he might not be able to convince Maura of anything in an instant, but he still has time. And other resources. _In a few month she might want me after all._ His anger is dissipating into a new sense of calmness. A plan forms in his head.

"I'm sorry I surprised you tonight - I should've called you."

Maura is actually surprised to see him change his behavior so quickly. "Apology accepted, but I would appreciate if you would call before you visit,“ she tells him curtly. "How did you know where I live anyway?"

"Oh, you know, I made a few calls,“ he smiles coyly. She doesn't have to know that he bribed one of BPDs finest he treated some time ago. He gets up and holds out his and for her to shake.

"I should get going, you need your rest.“

Maura stands as well and shakes his hand.

"Good night,“ she walks him to the door.

"Please let me know if I can do anything for you,“ he is going to give her some space and than he'll set his plan into action.

"I won’t,“ are Maura's last words as she closes the door behind him. Sighing in relief to get rid of him so fast.

Meanwhile Jane is in Maura's study, hovering at the door, trying to hear what is said in the dining room. When she hears the click of the front door she bolts out and has Maura in her arms in a heartbeat.

Maura is eager to wrap her arms around Jane's neck and nuzzle her face into Jane's thick curls.

"I'm glad he's gone,“ she mumbles.

"Me too,“ Jane responds. "Gosh, I can't believe he had the nerve to drop by unannounced."

Maura nods into Jane. "He wouldn't tell me how he knew where I live."

"Yeah, about that," Jane rasps. "I don't like it one bit."

"Can we just don't think about it for tonight?" Maura pulls away from Jane a bit. "I'm exhausted and I think I can sleep forever, even if that's not really possible."

Jane chuckles. "Lead the way, Doctor."

The question where Jane would be sleeping is unnecessary. For the last week it was an unspoken agreement that Jane would sleep in Maura's bed. Maura's overly expensive, but most comfortable bed Jane has ever slept in.

They stand side by side at the big marble sink in Maura's en-suite bathroom, brushing teeth in sync. Maura has to smile at the sight in her mirror. There's nobody else she can imagine standing next to her right now. Jane. Her Jane. _Her Jane? Yes._ The detective would do anything for her, as she would in return. She smiles at their reflections. Mirror-Jane smiles back at her and bumps their shoulders together. Spitting out the tooth-paste Jane bursts: "Race ya to the bed." Discarding her brush she starts running out of the room and plops onto the bed. Maura giggles and is fast to trail behind Jane, letting herself fall flush on top of her friend. Jane pulls the cover over them, so that they are completely surrounded by the soft sheets. Maura laughs into Jane's chest. "What are you doing?"

"A blanket fort!" Jane exclaims and flips Maura over. She scoots down a bit and places a hand on Maura's belly. Maura props herself on her elbows and looks down to Jane although she can't really see anything.

"Hey little bean," Jane starts talking. „It's your auntie Jane again." The brunettes breath is tickling Maura's skin where her silk pajama has ridden up, eliciting goose bumps. A melodic laugh escapes Maura's mouth. Music to Jane's ears.

"I think that's your mommy's first blanket fort,“ she whispers in mock sincerity.

"Yes," Maura agrees. "I've never been on a sleep-over with something such as a blanket-fort."

"Well, considering you had your first sleep-over with me,“ Jane smirks. On a whim Jane drops a kiss on Maura's belly. "Sleep tight."

And than she travels up again, laying on her back and opening her arms for Maura to snuggle into.

"Thanks for being here, Jane."

The blonde wraps herself around Jane. A leg slipps between Jane's and her arm snakes around her middle, pulling herself tighter against the lean detective. Her head rests on Jane's shoulder and Jane's arm wraps around Maura.

"Good night, Maura."

The detective discards a gentle kiss on the doctors temple.

"Good night, Jane."

–––

Maura is cuddled tight against Jane fast asleep. The detective on the other hand is wide awake questioning herself. What are she and Maura doing. _This is not normal friend behavior? Is it?_ Though she had more friends than Maura when she grew up, a best female friend was not really under it. She always tried to be one of the boys, the stuff girls did were much to girly. Not tough enough. So how is she supposed to know how two grown women behave as best friends? Do they have sleep-overs as much as Jane and Maura do? Do they sleep in the same bed, cuddling? Jane for all she says is not a cuddler, but here she lays, Maura in her arms and it feels right. Everything she does with Maura feels right, even though some of the things leave her questioning herself. Than there are other people assuming their relationship status. No doubt they are close. As close as it can get without a sexual variable. People do assume they are together all the time. Does it really matter to Jane? Once she would have thrown a fit at someone assuming she was the stereotypical gay cop. But now? Here with Maura? She couldn't care less. Let people talk all they want. For all she knows this right now, in bed with the blonde quirky medical examiner feels better then any intimate relationship she ever had and she isn't about to throw it all away because of what others may think of her.

She holds Maura a bit tighter causing the blonde to snuggle deeper into her sighing contently.

_There's nowhere else I'd rather be_ , is the last thought before Jane, too, falls into a deep slumber.

–––

Maura is feeling miserable. She leans over the toilet dry heaving. Cold beads of sweat roll down her temple. She woke a few minutes ago, pre-dawn leaving her bedroom in a faint blue glow, to relief her bladder. Turns out her streak of luck with morning sickness so far might be over. Though she had been nauseous the last view days from various smells through-out the day, she didn't have to actually throw up. She just hopes that she feels better by the time she has to face the first autopsy today. The thought alone makes her stomach churn once more, acid bale rising up her throat.

"Maura?" the deep raspy voice of Jane vibrating through the closed bathroom door. "You alright?"

As an answer she gets a sound of discomfort, close to a mewl. She barges in through the door and spots the doctor gripping the toilet. She closes the distance between them and sweeps honey blonde hair back out of Maura's face. She sits down behind her, pulling her into her lap. With her left hand she’s starting to rub soothing circles on her back.

"You could have woken me up, you know?"

Maura drops her gaze. "I didn't want to disturb you. It's not like I can't handle some morning sickness on my own."

"I know you _can_ handle it on your own, but you don't have to. Whatever it is, I'll always be there for you. Even if it is just to hold back your hair while you throw your guts out."

"Jane, language,“ but Maura isn't serious. She turns her upper body into Jane's, head resting in her new favorite place. Thick black curls smelling like home. Comfort. Jane.

They sit like this for another few minutes, Jane caressing Maura's back, Maura breathing in Jane's lavender smell until she is sure she doesn't have to throw up anymore.

Jane helps her up and hands her a warm wet washcloth for her face. "Thanks."

"Freshen up a bit and I'll make you some tea."

Maura nods in gratitude.

The sun is just peeking up the horizon when Maura pads into her kitchen. Jane has made herself a coffee and holds out another mug with ginger tea for Maura. Their hands brush together when she takes it from Jane.

"Are you hungry?" Jane asks her.

Maura makes a face. "Not yet."

She leans her body heavily on the counter. The warmth of the tea is bringing back some heat into her hands and a better feeling inside as the hot liquid runs down her throat.

Jane puts a compassionate hand on her shoulder squeezing softly. "You can always go back to bed. It's still early."

Maura turns to face Jane. "No, it will disturb my sleep cycle."

Jane couldn't help but chuckle. "Only you would say that after puking for the better part of an hour." Maura narrows her eyes at her. "Jane."

"Maura,“ Jane teases. "At least rest a bit an the couch with me? It's just 6 am and _my_ sleep cycle isn't full yet."

"Fine."

Jane flips on the TV for some news and settles on her back on the couch. Not leaving Maura thinking about how to position herself with literally no space left on her couch, Jane tucks her on top of herself so that she is wedged between the back of the couch, half of her body laying on top of Jane. She lets her head rest on Jane's chest, facing the TV. The brunette starts to absentmindedly draw shapes with her thumps on Maura's back, the motion lulling the smaller woman to sleep in no time.

–––

"This is all your fault!"

Maura accuses Jane for being late. A whole hour late. Something that never happened to the good doctor before.

Jane rolls her eyes as she jabs the UP button for the elevator. "It's not like you put up much of a fight to not fall asleep again."

To be honest Jane had counted on Maura to at least wake up in time to have enough time left to get ready for work. Instead it was Angela who woke them both at 8.30 am as she headed into Maura's kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

Than Maura wasn't able to pick an outfit that fit or that she deemed good enough for work. Traffic was a bitch as well. Now it was nearly 10 o'clock and Maura glared at Jane.

"See who decided to join the working class,“ Frost voice pipes up from behind them, cup of coffee in his hands. "If this isn't our favorite duo."

Korsak is at his side, his mouth currently filled with a sugary donut. His belly moves with his silent chuckles.

"The good doctor couldn't decide what to wear,“ Jane makes a face at Maura.

"That's not true Jane!" Maura exclaims and swats her upper arm.

Seeing Jane and Maura bicker back and forth just makes Frost and Korsak laugh harder. When the elevator down to the morgue arrives Maura strides into it, head held high. She turns around to look at the three detectives. Glaring at Jane.

"Wow, Jane. What did you do to the doc?" Korsak asks innocently when the door has closed.

Jane throws her hands in the air "Nothing. She hates being late, but I wasn't the one who needed half an hour to decide what to wear."

–––

_Her fingertips are trailing down milky flesh. Maura's thigh quivers under her touch._

_"Jane," her name moaned from the most beautiful woman in the world._

_She closes her lips around a soft nipple, causing it to erect in her mouth. Her tongue circles around the small peak, sucking lightly. Her other hand gently twisting the other one._

_Maura arches into her touch as she kisses her way down to soft folds._

_"Jane," Maura moans once more._

"Jane."

Jane's eyes are closed, she hears her name being called in the distance.

"Jane!" a heavy thud rises her out of her daydream. Her eyes pop open.

"Jesus, Frost!" The younger detective has dropped a big pile of files on her desk. She feels her cheeks turning red.

"Just where have you been, Jane?" he smirks.

"What?" she stutters. "I've been thinking. About the case."

"If you say so," he sing-songs.

She stands and straightens her blazer. "I'm going down to the morgue."

"What's with the paperwork?" Frost calls after her.

"Not going to run away, is it?" she shouts back over her shoulder.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Noticing anything weird? English isn't my first language so I am glad if you tell me strange phrases or just typos in general or grammar mistakes (like this is supposed to be written in present tense, but sometimes I slip into past tense for a paragraph. I try to catch them all, but well, I'm only human.)


End file.
